Rey Oscuro
by Lyorus
Summary: El día de su Nacimiento Namikaze Naruto fue bendecido por el Shinigami con un poder único que determinaría su destino, humillado y rechazado por su familia Naruto decidió demostrarles no solo a ellos sino también al mundo entero su poder, sin embargo dentro de poco nuevos Reyes surgirán y nuevamente estallara la antigua Guerra final, una Guerra de Hombres, Reyes y Dioses
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece es creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

XNacimiento y ProfeciaX

Era un día de conmemoración en la aldea Ninja de konoha , puesto que hace 10 años que el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze había vencido al terrible kyubi no Younko, todo estaba decorado para la ocasión los niños corrían alegremente por las calles de la aldea, los aldeanos festejaban y bailaban de felicidad y euforia, también uno que otro shinobi olvidaba su puesto y se unía a la diversión, pronto todos se reunieron en la plaza de la aldea frente a la torre del Hokage donde este ya se encontraba afuera en el palco ,dando su discurso como cada año tanto a shinobis como a aldeanos , acompañado de su bella esposa pelirroja kushina Uzumaki, su hijo mayor Ryuto Namikaze, su segunda hija Anna Namikaze y su pequeña (también pelirroja) hija Natsumi Namikaze la actual jinchuriki del kyubi, mientras Minato daba su discurso honrando a los caídos kushina recordaba los eventos de esa noche fatal que marco el destino de muchos…

**Flash back inicio**

Era una noche tenebrosa en Konoha entre los escombros de lo que parecía ser una cabaña se encontraba una mujer pelirroja tendida en el piso muy débil y desangrándose, siendo atendida por una mujer rubia muy bien dotada,-KUSHINA DEJA DE MOVERTE ASI NO PUEDO CURARTE-grito la rubia a la pelirroja que sostenía en los brazos dos bultos envueltos en mantas que no eran nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Natsumi y Naruto namikaze, que acababan de nacer hace solo unos minutos, fue en ese mismo momento que un hombre enmascarado entro al lugar y con una facilidad casi ridícula asesino a todos los Ambu que protegían el sitio, burlo a Minato con facilidad y libero al demonio en la aldea.

En la aldea todo era un caos casas destrozadas, escombros y cuerpos dispersos por todo el lugar, los aldeanos trataban de huir de ahí mientras los shinobis observaban en shock a su líder sobre la cabeza de un sapo gigante armado con una katana encarnando una fiera batalla con el kyubi que rugía feroz e imponente, por su parte el rubio kage sabia cual era la solución para terminar con esto, ya había planeado con anticipación todos los escenarios posibles que pudiesen ocurrir durante el parto de su mujer, aunque no había previsto la intervención de enmascarado y el tamaño de la destrucción que causo al liberar al kyubi.

-muy bien es el momento… TODOS ESCUCHEN MANTENGALO OCUPADO UNOS MOMENTOS, VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTO-grito a todos los Ninjas de las cercanías, los cuales respondieron atacando al zorro por todos los frentes, mientras el desaparecía en un destello dorado.

En las afueras de la derruida cabaña se encontraba una mujer rubia llevando consigo a dos bebes ya dormidos y dos niños una niña de 4 años y un niño de 6 años adentro de la cabaña con su madre, que al parecer ya comenzaba a alistarse para la batalla.

-¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES KUSHINA ACABO DE CURARTE?-grito fuera de sí al verla armándose con su traje jounin y su espada.

-No voy a quedarme aquí sentada Tsunade, Minato me necesita además ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer-Dijo seria mirando a los dos bebes en brazos de la rubia y despidiéndose a de sus hijos mayores

Tsunade no tuvo tiempo de debatir, ya que en un destello dorado apareció el Yondaime silenciándola con voz de mando, dejando callada a la rubia doctora que a regañadientes los dejo ir con los bebes.

Devuelta en el campo de batalla los shinobis de la hoja estaban siendo masacrados por el kyubi, en ese momento aparecieron en un destello dorado Minato y kushina con sus dos hijos, donde se encontraron con el Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi y el Gama-sennin jiraya -Minato, kushina hay que hacerlo ahora el kyubi va a destruir la aldea-viendo con horror como el zorro abría su hocico y creaba una bijudama inmensa-Lo se sensei-Dijo este empezando a realizar sellos de mano, pero el Sandaime lo interrumpe- espera Minato no dejare que mueras, la aldea te necesita mucho más que a mí, ya soy un viejo y pronto moriré asi que usa mi alma como pago-Pero saruto…-nada de peros Minato ya tome mi decisión-De acuerdo como guste- acepto dudoso el yondaime, termino los sellos y invoco al shinigami.

**-Para que me has invocado mortal-**Exigió saber el shinigami mirando a los humanos frente a él.

-Shinigami_sama quiero hacer un trato con usted selle el poder del kyubi en mi hija y su alma en mi hijo… las mujeres del clan Uzumaki son perfectas para retener demonios y confió en que mi hijo absorberá él a alma de demonio una vez que sea despojado de su poder.

**-Comprendes cual es el pago que exijo si acepto este trato mortal-**pregunto el dios de la Muerte intrigado.

-Lo sabemos shinigami_sama y estoy dispuesto a dar mi alma como pago-contesto el Sandaime seguro sin despegar la mirada del Shinigami.

**-Bien que así sea-**Inmediatamente alargó su brazo hasta el kyubi y el demonio se transformo en una luz rojiza que entro en el cuerpo del pequeño bebe rubio que empezó a llorar en el momento que la luz entro en el, a continuación una gigantesca masa de energía rojiza broto de él de manera violenta y entro en la bebe pelirroja, cuando acabo el proceso un extraño sello apareció en ambos estómagos y él shinigami tomo el alma de Sarutobi como pago.

Los padres felices de haber acabado con este horror se acercaron y trataron de calmar a su hija que había empezado a llorar cuando el chakra del kyubi entro en ella, haciendo caso omiso a su otro hijo aun en el suelo, Inmediatamente llego un ambu con máscara de perro y cabello gris a donde se encontraban-Sensei se encuentran bien? Están heridos?-Dijo histérico el joven ambu-Tranquilo Kakashi ya todo termino estamos bien-Dijo el Yondaime haciendo suspirar de alivió al peligris, fue entonces que Kakashi noto al Shinigami cerca del pequeño Naruto, pero decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en su sensei y su esposa.

- el Shinigami miro la escena indiferente, sin embargo observo que el segundo bebe había quedado abandonado el cual seguía llorando, se acerco al pequeño Naruto y lo observo con sus espeluznantes ojos amarillos-**(al parecer tendrás una vida dura pequeño jajaja,pronto una terrible guerra cubrirá al mundo** **entero, puedes no ser el mejor candidato sin embargo ya no tengo tiempo, así que te apostare a ti pequeño quisiera ver en que clase de rey te convertirás)- **tras estos pensamientos coloco su palma en el pecho del bebe y una luz plateada entro en el- después de entregar esa misteriosa luz al bebe desapareció de lugar...

**Flash back Fin**

**Después del Festival:**

En uno de los bosques de la aldea se encontraba un niño de alrededor de 10 años sentado arriba de un árbol, era rubio de ojos azules y poseía unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros con franjas rojas y tenia la mirada perdida- oye Naruto baja de ahí- escuchó el niño una vos conocida que lo llamaba, al dar un salto se encontró en el suelo frente a una niña de su misma edad, de cabello negro largo, ojos negros y vestía un kimono bastante elegante con dibujos de cuervos...

- que haces aquí saya, una de las herederas del clan Uchiha no puede andar por estos lugares sola, podrías romperte una uña-dijo el niño arrastrando las palabras pero con cierto toque burlón Que? Deja de hablarme como si fuera una inútil podría patearte el trasero en cualquier momento- dijo la niña irritada por el comentario de su amigo y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- esta bien tienes razón lo siento saya, suelta mi camisa-dijo Naruto nervioso viendo a su amiga con miedo- esta bien, pero por que no fuiste al festival, no estabas con tu familia-

-ya te había dicho que no me gustan esas cosas, además a mi familia no le importa que este allí- dijo con la vos ligeramente quebrada y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

- sabes, aun que eso sea verdad no estés triste yo soy tu amiga y te prometo que nunca te dejare solo, así que deja eso y vamos a molestar a iruka sensei vale?- dijo saya con una sonrisa en su rostro..

-vale una carrera entonces- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro y empezaba a correr, aún cuando ya estaba mejor gracias a Saya no pudo evitar pensar en ese día en el cual su vida dio un giro de 360 grados...

**Flash back Inicio**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que el kyubi ataco la aldea de konoha, en esos años la aldea se había reconstruido casi por completo, en ese entonces cuando los aldeanos se enteraron que Natsumi y Naruto eran contenedores del Kyubi, gritaban por su cabeza pero gracias a la intervención de Minato logro que consideraran a Natsumi como su salvadora, mientas que a Naruto lo ignoraron y casi no lo tomaban en cuenta...

Sin embargo nada de eso le importaba al pequeño Naruto ya que tenia el amor y cariño de su familia, pero eso también cambio, cierto día...

Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión Namikaze estaba toda la familia reunida en el salón jugando cuando de pronto una nube de humo se apareció en el cuatro y de ella salio un muy alterado jiraya-minato, kushina tenemos que hablar, es importante-dijo histérico el sabio sapo a su discípulo y su esposa

-de acuerdo kushina lleva a los niños a sus habitaciones iremos al estudio, allí podremos hablar con seguridad-esta bien vamos niños- dicho eso kushina llevo a sus hijos a los cuartos, Jiraya y Minato se dirigieron al estudio al hablar

Ya estando los tres en estudio, Jiraya por fin hablo- Minato en la mañana yo estaba realizando una de mis investigaciones y muy provechosa debo decir jejejejeje, deberías haber visto a esas chicas jajajaaja-¡VE AL PUNTO PERVERTIDO!-grito Kushina con ira al ver la cara de perversión que había puesto Jiraya

-¡claro! lo siento,lo siento, bueno retomando la historia de un momento a otro fui invocado al monte Myoboku, allí el anciano sabio me hablo acerca de una nueva profecía que acababa de recibir-Una nueva profecía?a que se refiere con eso sensei-hablo Minato nervioso viendo la seriedad en el rostro de su maestro(N/A: no tengo experiencia haciendo esto de las profecías, así que si tienen sugerencias hagan las saber porfa )

-El contenido de la profecía es este-

**"Nacido del relámpago y la Tormenta"**

**"Bendecido por la muerte con el poder de los Reyes"**

**"Los señores de los Bosques serán sus guías y guardianes"**

**"Falsos Reyes su camino dificultarán y su Voluntad dudara"**

**"Un Rey sin pueblo" "Un Rey sin riquezas"**

**"Un Rey sin Nación"**

**"Un Rey Oscuro"**

**"De el Depende nuestra Salvación o Aniquilación"**

**"Pero cuidado por que la ambición de la Noche y las Nubes Rojas su vida en peligro pondrán"**

Cuando Jiraya termino de relatar el contenido de la profecía todo el cuarto se sumió en un silencio sepulcral-pero que que lo que significa?-dijo kushina aun aturdida por esta nueva información-bueno por lo que pude descifrar creo que la profecía habla de Natsumi-Que? Por que dices eso sensei

-Veras la profecía habla de que nació del relámpago y la tormenta no?-si-afirmo el matrimonio- pues son ustedes Minato, eres el Destello Amarillo que representa al relámpago y tu Kushina eres una de las ultimas Uzumakis que representan a la tormenta no es así?

-También dice que fue bendecido por la muerte con el poder de los reyes, creo que se refiere a la invocación del Shinigami y que haya sellado el poder del kyubi en ella, que es el rey de los bijuus, además hace referencia a señores del bosque creo que se refiere a los ninjas de konoha no creen?

- Pero sensei que hay del resto de la profecía-dijo Minato un poco preocupado- No lo se, no le encuentro sentido sin embargo estoy seguro de habla de Natsumi-dijo jiraya con decisión en su vos

-Esto es increíble mi hija es la elegida, tenemos que centramos en Natsumi hay que ayudarla con esta pesada carga no creen-dijo Minato a su esposa y su sensei mientras ambos asentían con felicidad en sus rostros...

Sin que ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación se diera cuenta alguien había escuchado toda la conversación por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, esta persona era Naruto Namikaze, quien aun ignorante de las consecuencias que este evento traería a su vida, estaba feliz por su hermana.

Desde el día que Jiraya había anunciado la profecía al matrimonio Namikaze habían centrado toda su atención y afecto en su hija Natsumi, dejando de lado a Naruto ya que sus otros hermanos también ayudaban a su gemela , cuando el les pedía pasar el tiempo juntos y lo entrenaran solo lo ignoraban,insultaban e incluso lo golpeaban para que dejara de molestar así fueron los siguientes 5 años de su vida...

**Flash back Fin**

Tras salir de sus pensamientos empezó a correr mas rápido al ver que Saya lo había aventajado por mucho, sin saber que esa misma noche pasaría algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre...


	2. Ataque y Despedida

**Naruto no me pertenece es creación de Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**X Ataque y** **Despedida X**

Esperen malditos mocosos ya verán cuando los agarre-Jajajaajajaja no nos atraparas viejo-gritaba y reía Naruto corriendo fuera del alcance de su profesor de la academia iruka, junto a su mejor amiga Saya Uchiha, que habían hecho para que esto pasara es simple.

-iruka estaba festejando con otros colegas de la academia, cuando pidieron otra ronda de tragos les explotaron en la cara y en el proceso dañaron el bar, causando que el gerente los botara, al salir del bar oyó las risas de Naruto y Saya en una de las ventanas y ellos al verse descubiertos huyeron de ahí

-rayos casi nos alcanza no podemos perderlo-dijo Saya mientras esquivaba el agarre de su sensei-tsk tienes razón ¡ya se! Sigueme Saya- a continuación Naruto cambio de dirección y se dirigió hacia los zonas de entrenamiento seguido de Saya, continuaron corriendo entre los árboles, ramas y matorrales hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque de la muerte.

- ahaha ah ha aahh maldición, parece que lo perdimos estas bien Naruto ¿Naruto?-llamo Saya a su amigo, solo para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo agotado, al verlo así que no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor se deslizara por su nuca.

-Rayos no resistes nada Naruto- dijo algo divertida por verlo en ese estado- No es mi culpa, yo no tengo entrenamiento Ninja como tu-dijo una vez que recupero el aliento con cierto enojo-Esta vez parece que Iruka sensei si se enojo mucho, tal vez deberíamos pedir disculpas -dijo Saya algo preocupada por las consecuencias que tendrían

- Naa no hay de preocuparse ya se le pasara, mejor vamos a la plaza seguro podemos ver algo interesante- Ok-Ambos partieron rumbo a la aldea, sin percatarse de que ambos eran observados a la distancia.

-Ambos niños seguían corriendo hacia la aldea, cuando de pronto su camino fue bloqueado por varios kunais clavados frente a ellos-Que rayos?-dijo Saya al ver los kunais e inmediatamente se puso en guardia por otro lado, Naruto apenas reaccionó

- ah vaya lo siento se me resbalaron, pero Esperen un momento niños todavía no se van cierto quiero jugar un rato con ustedes jejeje-hablo un tipo grande y musculoso que se había puesto delante de ellos, con una mirada maliciosa en los ojos

-Quien eres tu y que quieres, deberías de quitarte del camino antes de que termines muerto imbécil-jajajaja vaya pero que vocabulario tienes pequeña, se nota que eres una Uchiha seguro que otras aldeas pagaran mucho por ti y al parecer los ambus no están lejos así que...- Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban rodeados de al menos 10 Ninjas, dos de ellos se lanzaron sobre Saya quien trato de defenderse como pudo pero era inútil, ellos eran mas fuertes y experimentados que ella, fue fácilmente superada y noqueada-bien ya tenemos a la Uchiha vámonos.

-Espere jefe que hacemos con este-dijo uno de sus subordinados señalando a Naruto tirado en el suelo lleno de moretones, con varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y tratando de levantarse- Ese no vale nada solo terminarlo y vámonos-Ja como diga, bueno bueno niño ya que estoy de buen humor terminare rápido contig-pero no pudo terminar la oración por que Naruto logro levantarse y darle un golpe en estomago, aunque obviamente no le hizo daño si lo enfureció- ya veo que quieres hacerlo difícil EH? entonces te complaceré- dicho esto comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Naruto-Oye Takeshi deja de jugar y vámonos ustedes tres vayan allá y maten, a ese mocoso de una buena vez

-Mientras tanto en la mente de **Naruto-(**Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que soy tan débil, siempre débil no tengo poder, si no puedo protegerme a mi mismo como podría proteger a Saya es mi amiga quiero protegerla necesitó poder, poder,poder, PODER!)

-**Quieres Poder...Quieres poder...Quieres poder- **una extraña voz retumbó en la oscuridad susurrando en su mente, no se distinguía si era de un hombre o mujer pero había algo en ella, que era diferente, era seductora, había algo siniestro pero extrañamente no se sentía asustado de ella.

-**Si quieres Poder yo te lo daré ,solo por esta vez te prestare un poco de mi poder sin embargo si aceptas no habrá marcha atrás así que que dices?**-volvió a insistir la extraña voz, quizá en otra situación Naruto se abría asustado y negado a aceptar pero en la situación que se encontraba no tenia tiempo de dudar.

-(Acaso tienes que preguntar, si puedo protegerla entonces toma mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón tomalo ¡TODO!)-grito Naruto en su mente determinado a salvar a su amiga de la muerte a manos de los Ninjas renegados.

-**Que hací sea ****entonces- **Los tres Ninjas estaban apunto de rematar a Naruto cuando una gigantesca columna de energía negra salio disparada del cuerpo de Naruto enviándolos con violencia hasta estamparlos hacia los arboles-PERO QUE DEMONIOS, ESO NO ES CHAKRA-grito asustado el jefe de los Ninjas renegados al ver a Naruto envuelto en un pilar de energía Negra

Y tenia razón para estar asustado después de todo Naruto paso de estar en un estado moribundo a desprender un gigantesco pilar de una energía desconocida e incluso sus rasgos cambiaron su cabello se erizo, sus ojos también cambiaron su globo se torno de color negro, sus pupilas se volvieron de un color violáceo sobrenatural y unas estrías negras se extendieron desde sus ojos a sus mejillas.

-**Ustedes bastardos como se atreven a DAÑAR A MI ÚNICA AMIGA!-**de inmediato Naruto se lanzo a una velocidad segadora hacia los renegados quienes no vieron venir el ataque y fueron destrozados, uno por uno fueron masacrados por Naruto con una brutalidad y salvajismo inhumana cuando solo quedo el líder este se había cagado enzima sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad contra ese monstruo-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Quieres a la niña verdad toma la y deja que me vaya por favor!

-**jajajajaajajajajaja-**Naruto empezó a reírse de una manera escalofriante y sínica parecía mas un demonio en lugar de un niño- **dejarte ir, dejarte ir ¡DEJARTE IR!**-y de inmediato se abalanzo sobre el renegado desmembrándolo, arrancándole la carne de los huesos mientras oía sus estridentes gritos de suplica y dolor, sin embargo un grito ahogado lo distrajo al darse la vuelta observo desconcertado como su amiga Saya lo observaba, pero no como siempre ella lo veía con terror, miedo y ¿tristeza?

-**Saya...yo no quería-**dijo tratando de acercarse a ella pero solo logro dar dos pasos cuando cayo al suelo tosiendo sangre-¡Naruto que te sucede estas bien!-dijo Saya corriendo a donde estaba tirado al acercarse noto que tenia grandes heridas y estaban por todo su cuerpo

-¿Naruto? Estarás bien no te preocupes- le dijo cargándolo y empezando a correr rumbo al hospital-espera Saya por que me ayudas?-Por que? Por que eres mi amigo, no te había dicho que nunca te dejaría solo, así que solo callate y ahorra tus fuerzas-dijo apresurando el paso

Al llegar al hospital Saya pidió ayuda para el, y fue atendido de inmediato Saya permaneció a fuera de la sala de urgencias esperando hasta que al fin un medico salio y se dirigió a ella-ah Uchiha_sama fue muy difícil su amigo tenia varias laceraciones muy profundas en todo su cuerpo y hematomas, pero pudimos estabilizarlo estará bien con unas semanas de reposo ahora tengo que preguntarle como paso esto?

-Entonces esta bien, bueno vera estábamos en las zonas de entrenamiento, nos emboscaron unos Ninjas, trataron de secuestrarme y casi matan a Naruto, pero al parecer algunos tenían otros intereses y se mataron unos a otros así que logramos escapar-muy bien entonces llamare a unos jounin para que vayan a revisar las zonas de entrenamiento y que la lleven a su casa con su familia.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí con Naruto-como guste pero igual tengo que informar su presencia y también a la familia de su amigo le importaría darme su apellido-ah claro bueno su apellido es Namikaze-¿Espere Namikaze como el Hokage? Es pariente suyo?

-Si es su hijo-dijo Saya molesta por la cara de asombro del medico, después de que se fuera Saya bufo molesta y se dirigió a la habitación en la que dejaron a Naruto, el motivo de su enojo era simple todos en la aldea ignoraban la existencia de su amigo, cuando se mencionaba su parentesco con el hokage todos parecían asombrados de que el hokage hubiera otro hijo que no fuera un arrogante y estúpido que se siente amo del mundo.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Naruto entro y se sentó a lado de la cama y miro con tristeza a su amigo durmiendo tranquilamente lleno de vendajes-(Naruto todavía no se muy bien que paso en la zona de entrenamiento, lo que hacías me dio mucho miedo pero se que tu solo querías protegerme)-sin embargo no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos por que la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron a la habitación

-Saya mi niña estas bien? No te paso nada? Por que no nos llamaste?-le interrogo la madre de Saya con sus hermanos y padre detrás de ella-si yo estoy bien pero Naruto no, unos renegados trataron de secuestrarme le dije al medico que se pelearon entre si y pudimos escapar, pero fue Naruto quien los mato pero algo le paso no parecía el, sin embargo no es malo solo quería protegerme no se lo digan a nadie por favor.

-Saya yo no conozco mucho a Naruto pero se que es tu amigo y por lo me has dicho te aprecia mucho y se que lo que paso lo hizo para protegerte así que el cuenta con nuestro apoyo no es así chicos-se dirigió su madre a sus hijos y esposo-claro si te protegió yo estoy agradecido y en deuda con el-también nosotros, si protegió a nuestra querida hermana cuenta con Nosotros-dijo su hermano Mayor itachi y su hermano sasuke asintió a lo que este decía

-Gracias por apoyarlo-dijo Saya con alegría cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba despertando-ah mi cabeza que paso?-se pregunto en voz alta pero se quedo mudo al darse cuenta que no estaba solo

-Ya estas despierto Naruto me tenias muy preocupada-le dijo Saya mientras lo abrazaba pero sintió que no le respondía así que se separo de el-Supongo que estarás un poco nervioso por estar rodeado de tantas personas así que te las presentare, ellos son mis padres Mikoto y Fugaku, mis hermanos el Mayor es Itachi y el menor Sasuke- conforme fue presentado los se acercaron a saludarlo, sin embargo Naruto apenas respondía pues seguía aturdido continuo en silencio hasta que por fin hablo

-Por que? por que me ayudas? Saya después de lo que hice, je pase de ser un inútil a ser un monstruo...-trato de continuar pero fue interrumpido por una bofetada que Saya le dio la volteo a ver solo para encontrarla mirándolo con rabia-No vuelvas a decir eso ¿Entendiste? Se que tu no eres un monstruo, quizás no sepa que paso allá pero eres mi AMIGO y entiende esto no te dejaré jamas

-de acuerdo deja de darme discursos quieres-dijo Naruto tratando de disimular sus lágrimas y fallando terriblemente-todos en la habitación sonrieron al ver esto sin embargo la alegría duro poco por que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con fuerza revelando al Yondaime hokage y su esposa pero si creyeron que los verían preocupados por su hijo estaban muy equivocados.

El hokage camino hasta la cama de su hijo y con furia lo agarro de la bata del hospital y lo estampó contra la pared sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación

-Oto_sa...¡CALLATE! YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI, SOPORTE TUS ESTUPIDECES POR QUE PENSÉ QUE ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE DEJARAS DE MOLESTAR, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE DEBÍ ENCERRARTE HACE MUCHO, VES LO PROVOCASTE NO SOLO TENGO QUE EXPLICARLE AL CONSEJO COMO UNOS RENEGADOS ENTRARON ASI DE FACIL A LA ALDEA, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN PUSISTE EN PELIGRO A LA HEREDERA DEL CLAN MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA ALDEA, SABES QUE DESDE AHORA NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI FAMILIA, NO TE RECONOZCO COMO MI HIJO Y NI SUEÑES QUE PAGARE TU TRATAMIENTO POR MI PUEDES MORIR EN LA CALLE!-termino de gritarle para arrojarlo hacia el piso con fuerza y irse sin siquiera mirarlo, la habitación se sumió en un terrible silencio hasta que Saya se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo para consolarlo

-No puedo creer que Minato trate a un hijo suyo de esa forma, no te preocupes pequeño nosotros pagaremos la cuenta del tratamiento y puedes quedarte con nosotros todo lo que quieras es lo menos que podemos hacer por proteger a nuestra hija-le dijo Mikoto a Naruto con amabilidad después de lo que había pasado...

**1 Mes después...**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Minato había desconocido a Naruto en ese cuarto de hospital, ningún miembro de su familia lo visito ni le volvió a dirigir la palabra, como habían prometido los Uchiha lo resibieron en su casa y lo cuidaron hasta que sanaron sus heridas, los Uchiha no eran como se imaginaba Naruto solía pensar que todos los Uchiha eran unos estirados y aburridos por supuesto Saya era la excepción pero se equivocaba...

La madre de Saya, Mikoto Uchiha lo cuido y animo durante su recuperación con una calidez casi maternal, su padre Fugaku aunque solía ser muy reservado noto que era un padre cariñoso y preocupado por sus hijos y hablando de ellos el Mayor itachi ya había oído hablar de el después de todo era un genio reconocido en todo el país del fuego y también por su participación en evitar la rebelión de los Uchihas, ya que fue un doble agente al mando del hokage para asesinar a los Uchihas rebeldes y evitar una guerra

También había tratado con Sasuke el gemelo menor de Saya, aunque se mostraba arrogante y odioso mostraba cierto respeto hacia Naruto por haber protegido a su hermana.

Ahora mismo se encontraban Naruto, Saya y Sasuke jugando en el parque del complejo Uchiha, mientras Saya y Sasuke se adelantaban para llegar a su casa Naruto caminaba mas atrás sumido en sus pensamientos

-(Ya paso un mes desde que estoy con la familia de Saya, incluso los siento mas cercanos a mi que mi propia familia, sin embargo recibirlo les esta provocando muchos problemas la reputación del clan cayo bastante luego del intento de rebelión y hasta hace unos años se recuperaron, pero ahora con mi presencia en el complejo Minato esta haciendo todo en su poder por hacerme la vida miserable y por consecuencia a ellos, no puedo permitirlo)-habiendo tomado ya una decisión alcanzo a Saya y su hermano con la mirada ensombrecida por la tristeza...

-Era la media noche en la aldea todo estaba tranquilo o eso se aparentaba, sin embargo en el complejo Uchiha había una sombra que se movía en la oscuridad esta sombra era Naruto Namikaze quien llevaba una una mochila en la espalda y salia de la casa en silencio-(Siento hacer esto pero no puedo dejar que los dañen por mi culpa)

- ya estaba a unos metros de la casa cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de el, se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga Saya detrás de el-Que crees que haces Naruto?-dijo Saya alterada

-Lo siento Saya pero tengo que irme, no quiero darles mas problemas así que me iré-dirigiéndole una triste mirada-Irte a donde no tienes otro lugar al cual ir, además apenas y puedes defenderte tu solo

-Que? De donde sacas eso, yo puedo defenderme muy bien solo mira-dijo Naruto enfadado con Saya mostrándole sus "músculos" ( inexistentes por cierto XD) y haciendo varias poses de batalla ridículas solo para lograr que ella se riera sin control y cayera revolcándose en el suelo haciéndolo enojar aun mas.

-Ya basta Saya deja de reír no es gracioso-dijo enojado pero mas avergonzado que otra cosa-Lo siento lo siento pero fue muy gracioso, pero Naruto enserio no tienes que irte

-No me voy solo por eso Saya, si no que también me di cuenta de que tan débil soy yo en realidad, así que me iré de la aldea por que aquí nunca creceré y no podre hacerme mas fuerte pero no me preocupes no sera un adiós para siempre volveré y te demostraré no solo a ti sino a todos que tan fuerte me volveré, así que no te preocupes-le dijo extendiendo su puño cerrado hacia ella y mostrando una sonrisa sincera en su cara

-No te haré cambiar de devoción cierto-el negó con un movimiento de la cabezas de acuerdo entonces mas te vale que te vuelvas muy fuerte, por que de lo contrario cuando vuelvas te golpeare hasta dejarte inconsciente vale?-Vale-una vez aclarado se despidieron Saya le dio un ultimo abrazo y le deseo suerte

-Despideme de todos por favor, nos veremos en algún tiempo adiós-dijo Naruto ya empezando a caminar rumbo a las puertas de la aldea diciendo adiós con la mano de espaldas

**Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo de mi historia,Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas o sugerencias no duden en comentarlas para ayudarme a mejorar, así que nos vemos la próxima XD**


	3. Captura y Los Señores del Bosque

**Naruto no me pertenece es creación de Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**X Captura y Los señores del bosque X**

Por los bosques cercanos a konoha se podía apreciar en un sendero una figura solitaria, caminando lentamente y sin mucho ánimo, este era Naruto Namikaze quien hasta hace un día vivía en dicha aldea sin embargo, debido a una variedad de circunstancias había decidido forjar su propio camino y entrenarse para ser un Ninja muy poderoso, en teoría sonaba bien sin embargo tan pronto como salio de la aldea se dio cuenta cuan duro podría ser el mundo...

Para empezar al llevar solo unas horas de camino noto como era acechado por varias bestias salvajes, o no eran muy buenas escondiéndose o no les importaba revelar su presencia, después de todo solo era un niño no representaba un gran desafío para nadie y como tal varios animales se le lanzaron encima, en otras circunstancias Naruto no habría podido ni moverse por la impresión, afortunadamente ya se había preparado mentalmente y salió corriendo con toda su fuerza aunque por obvias razones fue rápidamente alcanzado, viendo como una de las bestias le desgarro su mochila y se la quito en el procesó sin opciones saco una especie de monedas envueltas en pergaminos y rápidamente la lanzo hacia las bestias produciendo una cortina de humo, una vez que lanzo la bomba de humo corrió con todas sus fuerzas lo mas lejos posibles de esas bestias

Hací fue como termino caminando por el sendero cansado, herido y deprimido no quería ni lo admitiría nunca pero Saya tenia razón, no estaba preparado para valerse por su cuenta exhausto por toda la agitación reciente busco un lugar donde descansar un poco, pronto encontró un árbol que parecía agradable y se subió como pudo y con mucho esfuerzo a una rama algo elevada del suelo para evitar otro encuentro con esas bestias habiéndose acomodado se quedo profundamente dormido...

Poco tiempo después Naruto se despertó debido a unos fuertes sonidos provenientes de bajo de el-ah mierda no se por que vinimos aquí no hay nadie por estos bosques Yato-dijo un hombre alto y musculoso revisando el área mientras le hablaba a otro a lado suyo

-tranquilo siempre hay alguien escondido, por ahí ya veras-en ese momento Naruto se resbalo de la rama cayendo frente a ellos

-jajajajaja vez siempre hay uno por ahí-dijo el hombre dándole una patada a Naruto dejándole inconsciente, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse

**Horas después...**

Naruto se despertó súbitamente al sentir que se movía abriendo y cerrando los ojos, para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, noto que no estaba en el bosque, sino que estaba acostado, en lo que parecía ser una carroza de mercancía, noto que tenia atadas las manos, por ultimo también noto que no estaba solo cerca de el se encontraban varias personas algunas flacas, otras gordas y otras mas parecían mas atléticos pero había algo en común con todos, sus rostros mostraban miedo un temor que nunca había visto...

Como pudo se acerco hacia un hombre de mediana edad que parecía tener mas cordura que los demás-ehh disculpe señor donde estamos por que todos se muestran asustados-pregunto Naruto gentilmente y lo mas bajo posible al hombre, este solo lo miro unos momentos y esbozo una amarga sonrisa

-oh pobre niño tienes una horrible suerte como todos aquí-dijo el hombre con voz apagada callando unos momentos para luego continuar- nos atraparon traficantes de esclavos pequeño lo mas probable es que nos vendan en campos de concentración eso para los que tengan suerte, a otros quizás los vendan en subastas de Humanos y los más aptos los llevaran a Argos y los obligarán a pelear en los juegos para placer de los mas influyentes del bajo mundo

-Se que es crudo niño pero tienes derecho a saber lo que te espera, a partir de este momento la vida de todos en esta carroza sera miserable- dijo el hombre cada vez mas deprimido y poco después rompió en llanto...

Naruto se quedo mirando al vacío asimilando las palabras del hombre, el no era idiota ya se había dado cuenta de que iba eso, solo quería confirmarlo sin embargo no dejaba de ser duro-(maldición, maldición tienen que estar bromeando el primer puto día y ya me han atacado, golpeado y ahora me secuestran unos esclavistas es que acaso el mundo esta en mi contra o que, no importa lo que me hagan sobreviviré y escapare no pienso morir en un agujero)-pensó Naruto con determinación pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos por que la carreta se detuvo y escuchó como varias pisadas se dirigían a la puerta de la misma...

-¡Arriba! salgan de allí ahora, asquerosos zánganos-ordeno un hombre sacando a las personas por la fuerza y arrojándolas fuera de la carreta-oye tu mocoso baja o yo te bajare- ordeno otro hombre a Naruto este al no tener otra opción hizo lo que le ordeno

Al bajar lo primero que vio fue a no decenas, si no a cientos de personas atadas con grilletes con un aspecto horrendo, desnutridos, con marcas de tortura en todos sus cuerpos, en ese lugar observo como algunas estaban siendo azotadas, otras obligadas a rebajarse ante los amos del lugar de las maneras mas asquerosas y denigrantes que se pudieran imaginar, en si la escena frente a el no podría ser descrita de otra forma que no fuera repugnante...

-Que hacen parados como idiotas muevan se de una vez-dijo el mismo hombre que los había bajado de la carreta, haciendo caso los prisioneros se dirigieron hasta una especie de plaza mugrienta llena de personas con apariencias desagradables, allí los subieron a una plataforma donde los colocaron en fila al frente de esa multitud

-¡Silencio! Todos saben por que están aquí, así que no les daremos vuelta al asunto que empiece la ¡SUBASTA! JAJAJAJAJA-dijo un hombre robusto con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

Durante los siguientes minutos Naruto presencio uno de los espectáculos mas horrendos y mórbidos que podían realizar los hombres, "Una Subasta de Humanos" una a una vio como las personas con las que había llegado eran vendidas o intercambiadas, como si de simple mercancía se trataran, era escalofriante la facilidad con la que esos cerdos trataban a los demás como objetos o animales...

Esto continuó por un tiempo más, con cada minuto que pasaba Naruto sentía como su sangre hervía de rabia-(Malditos hijos de puta, como se atreven son solo unos cerdos, esos no son animales son personas tienen madres, padres, hermanos o hijos, ustedes merecen morir como perros)-Naruto seguía con sus pensamientos cuando escucho una conversación entre dos guardias cerca de el que llamo su atención

-jejeje el negocio va bien no?-pregunto un guardia a su compañero con una sonrisa en la cara- si hay mucha mercancía y todo se lo debemos al hokage y los Ninjas de konoha, siempre y cuando no toquemos a los habitantes de la aldea, clientes importantes y les demos la mitad de las ganancias tenemos paso libre por todo el territorio del país

-(Que? Tiene que ser una broma, se que Namikaze no es un santo pero asociarse con estos bastardos, bueno no debería sorprenderme ese hombre es capaz de todo por lo que según el, es por el bien de Konoha es un desgraciado prácticamente les sirvió en bandeja de plata a estas personas, a los esclavistas y no fue solo el según esos guardias hay muchos más Ninjas implicados en esto y no les importa, algún día los haré pagar Bastardos!)-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estridente grito de una mujer

-NOOO! por favor mi hija no, hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero dejen ir a mi hija SE LOS SUPLICO!-Gritaba una mujer que estaba abrazando con temor a su hija que era una adolescente, pero de nada le sirvió por que fue fácilmente apartada por dos guardias y luego golpeada con brutalidad por un tercer guardia para después ser tirada frente al jefe de la subasta-jejejejeje perra estúpida, quien te crees que eres perra, Tienes idea de lo que le haré a tu hija, sera mi puta y la usare día y noche hasta que me canse de ella, luego quizás se la daré a mis hombres tienen derecho a divertirse no lo crees EH?-dijo el jefe de la subasta a la mujer mientras la pisaba y oía los gritos de la chica llamando a su madre, mientras Naruto observaba la escena su rabia crecía más y más-(Malditos! No importa lo que pase ahora, voy a matarlos los matare, los matare, los matare ¡YO LOS MATARE!)-acto seguido Naruto se lanzo enfurecido contra uno de los guardias, logrando quitarle su espada y corriendo se dirigió hacia el jefe de la subasta que tomado por sorpresa no logro quitarse a tiempo, siendo apuñalado directo en el abdomen por Naruto ante la mirada atónita de los demás

-MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUEREEE!-Gritaba Naruto mientras seguía apuñalando el cuerpo ya sin vida del hombre, mientras los demás tanto esclavos como guardias miraban impactados la escena, lo que nadie noto fue un leve destello violáceo en los ojos de Naruto

-Q..Que mierda esperan vayan a por ese mocoso, matenlo-ordeno uno de los guardia ya recuperado del shock que le había producido la escena, provocando que todos los guardias se lanzarán hacía Naruto que había dejado de apuñalar el cuerpo solo para percatarse que ahora era el centro del ataque de más de treinta guardias armados

-mierda..tengo que salir de aquí -dijo Naruto ya recuperado, cortando sus grilletes con la espada y empezando a correr hacia el bosque cercano, mientras corría lo alcanzaron dos guardias quienes trataron de cortarlo con sus espadas, Naruto logro esquivar ambos ataques, pero no una patada y un puñetazo que le dieron de lleno en el cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo escupiendo sangre, sin embargo logrando esquivar un corte diagonal en su dirección y en un ataque de adrenalina logro apuñalar a uno y empujarlo sobre el otro dejando la espada clavada en el cuerpo del guardia...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ya llevaba horas corriendo apenas podía avanzar, había logrado escapar de los guardias pero a un precio ya que en el transcurso fue alcanzado varias veces por otros guardias siendo herido con varios cortes y golpes que recorrían todo su cuerpo, estaba exhausto, su vista se nublaba, todas sus heridas sangraban solo quería descansar, así que busco un árbol para dormir un poco pronto encontró uno pero era realmente extraño ya que se entrelazaba con otro formando una especie de arco, en otra situación Naruto se habría preguntado por la forma singular del árbol, pero estaba herido y cansado francamente no le interesaba la forma que podía tener un estúpido árbol, así que se recostó y se durmió casi de inmediato de lo que no se dio cuenta es que su sangre cayo en el árbol, haciendo que en el se empezaran a mostrarse unos sellos a su alrededor y una luz envolviera a Naruto aun inconsciente para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco...

**Lugar Desconocido**

Naruto apareció en un bosque, para despertarse de inmediato aun herido se levanto del suelo para observar desconfiado su entorno, no noto nada fuera de lo común salvo el hecho que los arboles eran enormes no podían compararse a los de konoha, con dificultad logro caminar hasta el centro del bosque mientras caminaba por el Naruto sintió algo muy familiar

-(Que es esto? Ya lo había sentido antes es como cuando las bestias me acechaban a las afueras de la aldea, pero es diferente esta vez se siente miles de veces más fuerte)-pensó Naruto inquieto que clase de animal podría producir tal sensación tan agobiante

Su respuesta llego en forma de un potente aullido detrás de el, cuando se giro se quedo petrificado frente a el se encontraba un enorme lobo negro, de al menos 20 metros de altura y que lo miraba con sus ojos grises como inspeccionándolo y de pronto sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba rodeado por unos cuarenta lobos casi tan grandes como el que estaba frente suyo y sin esperar un segundo más se le lanzó encima tan rápido que ni aun estando en óptimas condiciones hubiera tenido oportunidad de esquivar, con un zarpazo lo mando a volar por el aire hasta caer bruscamente en el suelo

-agghhhh (Q..Que rayos no me puedo mover, siento que todos los huesos de mi cuerpo están rotos, No no puedo rendirme no llegue hasta aquí para morir, frente a un montón de perros callejeros)-con eso en mente Naruto contra toda posibilidad se levanto de nuevo viendo como esta vez no solo era uno sino que varios lobos corrían en su dirección...

Eso continuo un buen rato, básicamente los lobos atacaban a Naruto dejándolo tirado en el piso muy herido y de nuevo Naruto se levantaba una y otra vez, algunas veces Naruto incluso saca fuerzas de quien sabe donde y corría hacia ellos con intención de atacarlos pero el resultado era el mismo

Naruto se había levantado de nuevo su estado daba lastima, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y heridas sangrantes, se podía notar un hueso saliendo de su brazo izquierdo y como también escupía sangre regularmente-N..no no moriré aquí yo agh... Se lo prometí a Saya no me daré p...-sin embargo no continuó por que cayo inconsciente finalmente la fatiga, el cansancio y las heridas hicieron mella en el dejándolo a la merced de los lobos que se acercaron a el, cuando estaban a punto de matarlo una voz los detuvo

-¡Alto!-Grito una voz de mujer detrás de ellos poco a poco los lobos se apartaron, dejando ver a una chica de alrededor de 17 años, con cabello castaño rojizo, ojos rojos y lo mas extraño es que tenia cola y orejas de lobo, mientras caminaba hasta llegar a Naruto y cargarlo con cuidado- A sido suficiente vuelvan a la madriguera-¡pero! Horo_sama esta segura?-hablo uno de los lobos frente a ella-Por supuesto, el chico resistió hasta el agotamiento y el simple hecho de llegar aquí lo hace digno de nuestra ayuda-dijo la chica al lobo para después girarse y caminar al interior del bosque con un Naruto inconsciente en brazos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del mismo...

**Una semana Después...**

Naruto se despertó súbitamente y quiso abrir los ojos con dificultad pero los cerro de inmediato debido a la luz del sol, cuando pudo ver con claridad se dio cuenta que estaba recostado debajo de lo que parecía un árbol, trato de levantarse pero una voz se lo impidió

-A menos que quieras que se te habrán las heridas y mueras desangrando, te sugeriría que volvieras a la cama cachorro-dijo una adolescente de 17 años, pelo castaño rojizo y ojos rojos-Quien eres tu?-pregunto Naruto desconfiado poniéndose en posición de combate, después de lo que le había pasado tenia todas las razones del mundo para desconfiar

-ah pero que agresivo eres cachorro pero vamos deja eso, ambos sabemos que no puedes hacer mucho en tu estado y aun estando en tu mejor momento no podrías conmigo-dijo la chica mirándolo divertida, causando un sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro de Naruto pero inmediatamente se torno serio al recordar como termino inconsciente

-Espera un momento donde están esos lobos, que haces aquí y quien eres-dijo Naruto nervioso al ver como la chica solo sonreía divertida para luego hablar

-Eres muy poco cortes no crees pero igual te responderé, primero que nada sabes donde estas?-al ver que el chico como negaba con la cabeza continuó- Lo sabia, Estas en el bosque de Gaia chico te suena no lo creo, respecto a los lobos somos miembros del clan del Bosque nosotros vivimos y protegemos este lugar-Espera un momento como que somos quien eres?-dijo Naruto intrigado-jaja ya iba a eso y yo por último pero no menos importante soy la Loba Sabia Horo, líder y guía del clan de los lobos-termino de hablar con una sonrisa, mostrando sus rasgos de loba, al ver como Naruto la miraba impactado

-pero aun así por que me atacaron, yo no les hice nada Casi me MATAN!-grito Naruto histérico a Horo que lo miraba aburrida-vamos esas son pequeñeces, además puedes haber llegado por accidente pero demostraste ser digno de recibir nuestro poder

-De que estas hablando no te entiendo-dijo Naruto más intrigado que antes y habiendo superado su enojo

-Mira hace cientos de años mi clan vivía junto a los humanos y a algunos que mostraban potencial les otorgábamos nuestra lealtad y poder, pero con el paso del tiempo los humanos se volvieron crueles y malvados utilizaron nuestro poder para realizar masacres incluso mataron a nuestros compañeros, así que decidimos irnos y dejar a los humanos a su suerte sin embargo el antiguo líder del clan creo unas pocas entradas para que en algún futuro, si es que aun habían humanos dignos de heredar nuestro poder vinieran aquí y los probáramos para demostrar su valía-termino de hablar mostrando una cara seria después continuó

-El ataque fue una prueba, hombres más fuertes y entrenados que tu habrían salido huyendo al vernos pero tu no, No solo te levantaste varias veces después de recibir los ataques de mis compañeros si no que también les plantaste cara y no te rendiste hasta caer inconsciente, mostraste Valor, Coraje y voluntad esas virtudes son unas de las cosas que mi clan más valora-Termino de hablar Horo con una ligera nota de respeto hacia Naruto, a quien decir que estaba impactado era poco, viendo que Naruto no respondía siguió

-Ya que sabes todo esto quiero proponerte algo Cachorro, como te dije mostraste varias cualidades que mi clan valora hací que te propongo convertirte en contratista del clan de los Lobos del Bosque

-Pero yo por que, no soy fuerte ni rápido, tampoco mi inteligencia es muy sobresaliente-dijo Naruto deprimido pero Horo hablo de nuevo

-Es que no me prestaste atención chico, te digo que eres especial y que importa si no eres fuerte ni rápido ni que tampoco eres un maldito genio, acaso crees que los lobos tenemos algo hací comparados con otros depredadores, no somos muy imponentes sin embargo por que crees que somos unos de los depredadores mas temidos del mundo, Es por nuestra ferocidad por que nunca nos rendidos sin importar contra quien o que nos enfrentemos y tenemos eso en común Naruto así que aceptas?-preguntó Horo viendo a Naruto directamente a los ojos

-Estas segura, no tengo ningún entrenamiento-dijo desanimado-No te preocupes cachorro yo puedo arreglar eso fácilmente, con el entrenamiento adecuado dame cinco años Cachorro y te prometo que no te reconocerás a ti mismo y bien que dices?

-De acuerdo acepto Horo_san me esforzare para volverme más fuerte-dijo Naruto con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos

-No te preocupes Cachorro te convertiré en el mejor Ninjas que este mundo haya visto-dijo Horo con una sonrisa en su rostro...

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza estuve muy ocupado y casi no tuve tiempo de escribir, si tienen sugerencias o dudas comentelas me ayudan a mejorar nos vemos la próxima XD **


	4. 5 Años Después

**Naruto no me pertenece es creación de Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**X 5 Años Después X**

**Bosque de Gaia/Zonas de entrenamiento:**

En las zonas de entrenamiento del bosque de Gaia, podía observar una curiosa escena puesto que en el centro de ella se encontraba un joven de alrededor de 15 años, cabello rubio alborotado un poco largo, con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes, pero no estaba solo sino que a su alrededor se encontraban diez lobos de 15 metros acechándolo, los cuales se lanzaron a una gran velocidad hacia el, a unos metros de ahí sobre uno de los arboles estaban una joven de 17 años de cabello largo rojizo, ojos rojos, cola y orejas de lobo y junto a ella un lobo de color negro ambos miraban como el chico esquivaba y contrarrestaba los ataques de los lobos sin mucho esfuerzo...

-El cachorro a mejorado bastante desde que llego a aquí no cree Horo_sama-dijo el lobo a la joven ahora identificada como Horo, con gran respeto en su voz-Es cierto ya no es el mismo niño débil y frágil que llego a aquí, pero aun le queda mucho que aprender... Aun que Creo que ya esta listo-dijo Horo con seriedad en su rostro para a continuación saltar al suelo y dirigirse hacia el chico

Devuelta en el combate el chico esquivo el Zarpazo de uno de los lobos para después colocarse debajo de el y darle una fuerte patada, en el vientre haciéndolo salir disparado varios metros hasta estrellarse con una roca dejándolo inconsciente, a continuación salto hacia atrás realizando sellos de mano rápidamente y gritando **Fūton**: **Daitoppa (**Elemento viento: Gran Penetración) creando una poderosa corriente de viento que arrasó con los lobos frente a el, destruyendo una buena parte de la Zona en el proceso, terminando el combate puesto que el resto de los lobos estaban igualmente inconscientes y con algunas heridas por todo sus cuerpos.

-Rayos creo que me pase, oigan chicos están bien lo lamento-decía el Naruto sintiéndose mal al acercarse a los lobos y intentar despertarlos sin éxito

-Tranquilo están bien, despertaran en una hora cuando mucho vamos Naruto hay algo que tengo que enseñarte-dijo Horo al acercarse a Naruto quien seguía inútilmente tratando de despertar a los lobos, aun indeciso decidió seguir a Horo al bosque

-Cuando llegaste aquí yo te ofrecí entrenarte y ser nuestro contratista no es cierto?-dijo Horo a Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de el- pero recuerdas que más te dije, te dije que podrías ser digno de heredar poder de mi clan y llego el momento de ver si eres digno de heredarlo-termino de hablar al llegar a una especie de templo de madera a los lados de la puerta se podían observar dos estatuas de lobos hechas de piedra, al abrir la Puerta solo se podía observar un pequeño altar de piedra y encima estaba una caja de madera de aproximadamente metro y medio

-Este es el templo de los Sabios del clan del Bosque, dentro guardamos la reliquia de mayor valor que tenemos, esta reliquia solo la tuvieron en sus manos 5 hombres antes que tu sin embargo a esos hombres los enveneno el poder que la reliquia les daba, causaron masacres horribles que poco a poco les arrebato su humanidad debido a que la maldad que los poseía también corrompieron la reliquia, lo cual condenó a sus almas a no descansar y ser selladas en la reliquia reviviendo cada una de las atrocidades que realizaron en vida por toda la eternidad, si quieres heredar nuestro poder debes vencer a los antiguos amos de la reliquia, esta es La Espada Sagrada de los lobos Tenseiga-termino de hablar Horo para destapar la caja mostrando una bella espada de doble hoja en forma de Media luna totalmente Negra, sin embargo la espada desprendía un aura oscura y peligrosa- Si estas listo, tomala y la prueba comenzará pero si no quieres no te culpare, es tu decisión-dijo Horo viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-No llegue hasta aquí para echarme para atrás ahora-dijo Naruto con decisión tomando la espada produciendo una luz blanca que lo envolvió y sego temporalmente a ambos, cuando la luz se extinguió Horo vio como Naruto estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente sin soltar la espada y rodeado de un domo de energía negra...

Naruto despertó en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no distinguía nada ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos estaba apunto de decir algo pero no pudo por que una serie de imágenes y escenas fueron bombardeadas a su cabeza, cada una era más horrible que la anterior y de diferentes tiempos, veía como unos hombres masacraban sin piedad a cientos de hombres, los torturaban cruelmente disfrutaban el verlos rogar por la muerte, también veía como violaban brutalmente a miles de mujeres y niños era simplemente repugnante, sin embargo entre todas las horrendas imágenes siempre distinguía que todos los hombres poseían la misma espada era la Tenseiga que le había mostrado Horo además que mientras las imágenes pasaban se volvían mas monstruosos como si fueran bestias...

-AHAHAHAHAHAAH! PAREN POR FAVOR PAREN SE LOS SUPLICO BASTAAAAA!-Gritaba Naruto llorando ya no quería ver esas imágenes eran horrendas-por favor ser los suplico-Naruto continuó gritando, suplicando y llorando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya estaba al borde de la locura cuando escucho varias voces

-**jajajajaja...tienes miedo, entonces preparate por que es solo el comienzo en esta hoja están guardadas todas las memorias de las atrocidades que realizamos,como matamos, torturamos, violamos y abusamos de miles de personas mientras portábamos esta espada y esta vez no solo lo veras si no que también sentirás el dolor, la agonía y el sufrimiento que esas personas sintieron como también el placer que nosotros sentimos disfrutalo! jajajajajaajajajaja**-a continuación Naruto volvió a recibir las imágenes solo que esta vez también sintió todo lo que pasaba en ellas y su tortura continuó por toda una eternidad al menos eso sintió Naruto...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Afuera de la mente de Naruto:**

Naruto llevaba 2 horas inconsciente el domo de energía no disminuyo ni menguo un poco, Horo seguía a lado del chico viéndolo con preocupación, sabia que el obtener el poder de Tenseiga seria difícil pero nunca se imagino esto, dentro del domo podía observar como en el cuerpo de Naruto aparecían muchas heridas aparentemente de la nada pero el ojo experto de Horo noto algo más, el mismo domo estaba ejerciendo presión en todo su cuerpo conforme transcurría el tiempo, si Naruto no salía del trance pronto el moriría...

-AHAHAHAHAAAHHHHHH-Naruto seguía gritando no podía parar el dolor era insoportable, seguía viendo esas horribles imágenes pero poco a poco dejó de sentir dolor, rabia, sufrimiento, dejo de sentir toda emoción cuando las imágenes y el dolor le eran indiferentes volvió a escuchar la misma voz-**así que ya te acostumbraste eso fue rápido diría que incluso es siniestro, pero dime sabes que serias capas de hacer, en que clase de animal te convertirías si usaras a Tenseiga, nosotros te lo mostráremos...**

-Naruto se veía a si mismo en el Bosque de Gaia pero estaba destruido había varios cuerpos de lobos regados por todos lados, estaban degollados, cercenados e incluso había algunos que estaban despellejados, al avanzar el ambiente se volvía más y más mórbido cuando llego al templo se quedo paralizado frente a el observaba como una silueta negra torturaba y en el proceso violaba a no solo a Horo, también a Saya y su madre, también veía como los cuerpos del padre de Saya Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke muertos aun lado, mutilados y desangrados

-**Estas mirando Naruto esto es lo que les pasara, sabes por que? Por que eres débil, no tienes el poder para protegerlos, esto es lo te espera en tu futuro y no podrás cambiarlo así que te quedaras ahí parado y miraras como el mundo te arrebata todo lo que te importa?-**Dijo la silueta como esperando una respuesta que nunca llego solo se escucho el silencio del joven estaba a punto de volver hablar pero callo abruptamente debido a que alrededor de Naruto empezó a surgir un aura de poder increíble

-Ya veo tienes razón, si sigo en este camino solo lograré que maten a todos los que quiero y eso es algo que no pienso permitir, si e de convertirme en un monstruo que así sea, sobreviviré en el exilio lo que sea por PROTEGERLOS!-dijo desplegando todo su poder sorprendiendo a la silueta y lanzándose velozmente sobre ella impactándole con un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro o donde se supone que estaría su rostro mandándolo a volar, pero la silueta ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que de inmediato Naruto lo atrapó y estampó contra el suelo y continuo golpeándolo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba mutilando y matando sin piedad a miles de personas, el hacerlo le daba asco pero cuando quería detenerse las imágenes de sus seres queridos siendo asesinados brutalmente, continuó más y más hasta que se vio de nuevo en la oscuridad...

-Que rayos otra vez estoy aquí-Naruto esta vez fue capaz de ver sus manos pero estas, estaban bañadas en sangre sin embargo lo único que hizo Naruto fue mirar sus manos con tristeza- así que en esto termina no?-de pronto un resplandor lo sego y apareció frente a el uno de los seres más extraños que habría imaginado, era una especie de híbrido entre hombre y lobo (para quien no se da cuenta es el típico hombre lobo XD) tenia pelaje en todo su cuerpo de color negro, la criatura lo miro fijamente

-**Entonces esa es tu elección chico, debo decir que me sorprendiste- **hablo la criatura mirando a Naruto con compasión, el chico solo le dirigió con una mirada de interrogación

-**Sabes nuestras almas han estado atrapas en la espada por siglos, obligándonos a revivir todas las atrocidades que realizamos en vida segados por el poder, al final nos convertimos en estas abominaciones que ves frente a ti, sin embargo tu eres diferente- **dijo el ahora identificado antiguo portador de la Tenseiga

-ja diferente lo dudo, no se que viste pero me deje llevar masacre sin piedad a cientos de personas, solo soy un monstruo como ustedes-dijo apretando con fuerza las manos y bajando la mirada

-**No negare que lo que hiciste no fue horrible, pero te equivocas no eres como nosotros, es verdad que hicimos las mismas cosas pero por razones completamente diferentes, mientras nosotros lo hicimos por razones totalmente egoístas como la avaricia, las ansias de poder o por simple placer, tu hiciste lo que creías necesario para proteger a los que quieres, escucha en este mundo existen dos tipos de personas están aquellos que son capaces vender su alma al demonio para conseguir sus objetivos, más poder, más dinero, influencia o incluso tal vez para proteger a los suyos y también existen aquellos como tu, aquellos que son capases de convertirse en el mismo demonio para proteger a sus seres queridos, tu estas dispuesto a sacrificar y hacer todo lo que este en tu poder para proteger a los que quieres- **termino de hablar, dejando a Naruto impresionado por las palabras de la criatura, hombre o lo que fuera..

**-Tu soportaste todo el dolor y sufrimiento te impusimos, no te rendiste y gracias a tu fuerte voluntad lograste purificar la Tenseiga al absorber nuestros pecados, eres un digno heredero de los Lobos**

**-Gracias a ti nuestras almas por fin se liberaron y podremos descansar te estamos eternamente agradecidos y sentimos todo lo que te hicimos pasar, era necesario-dijo la criatura inclinándose frente a el pidiendo perdón**

**-** Ah...ah tranquilo pero no es algo que sea fácil de procesar, eso significa que pase la prueba?-dijo Naruto nervioso al ver que la criatura seguía pidiendo su perdón

**-Así es, como ya te dije eres un digno heredero y te estamos eternamente agradecidos, en la espada están grabadas nuestras memorias y una fracción de nuestro poder que estará a tu disposición cuando lo requieras- **dijo empezando a desvanecerse la forma híbrida para luego dividirse en cinco esferas de luz, que tomaron la forma de varios hombres que al verlo le sonrieron, cuando ya estaban apunto de desaparecer el de en medio le dijo

**-Recuerda Naruto aún que la oscuridad te consuma, no dejes que te vuelva alguien malvado- **le dijo sin dejar de sonreír para que después una poderosa luz lo Segara de nuevo...

En el exterior el domo había desaparecido y un pilar de chakra blanco salía disparado de Naruto haciendo a Horo retroceder por el poder que desprendía, cuando por fin el pilar desapareció Horo volvió a lado de Naruto-lo...logre vieja jeje-dijo con dificultad para después caer inconsciente con una sonrisa en la cara, Horo solo sonrió satisfecha para luego fijar su vista en la Tenseiga que ya no era negra ni seguía emitiendo esa aura de peligro, si no de un azul celeste brillante con unas extrañas runas en su hoja superior, tomo a Naruto por los hombros junto a la Tenseiga y lo llevo junto a los otros lobos

**Tres días Después...**

Naruto se despertó esta vez sin embargo no tenia dolor o dificultad como ya era la costumbre, cuando observó su entorno noto que estaba dentro del templo con varios vendajes alrededor del cuerpo se levanto y abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a un montón de lobos acostados afuera del templo que al verlo salieron disparados hacia el- ¿Naruto estas bien?-¿que fue lo viste?-¿como se sintió?-¿como te encuentras no vas a morir cierto?-decian los lobos empujándose entre ellos para llegar a su lado-ENSERIO! se acaba de recuperar y ya lo están agobiando con preguntas, deberían avergonzarse-grito Horo detrás de la bola de lobos haciendo que todos se apartaran y agacharan la cabeza arrepentidos, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por la nuca de Naruto al observar la escena-Entonces ya estas mejor cachorro-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

-Si de echo me siento mejor que nunca, cuanto tiempo llevo dormido vieja?-dijo Naruto acercándose a Horo, la cual estaba atenta a los ojos del chico eran diferentes habían perdido ese brillo de inocencia que lo caracterizaban anteriormente, ahora parecían oscurecidos por varias emociones mezcladas iba a analizar más a fondo, cuando escucho como la llamo Naruto-ja sabes cachorro creo que escuche mal, por que diría que me llamaste vieja?-dijo Horo con falsa amabilidad tronando sus nudillos-Que? Claro que no Horo_sama como podría yo difamar a tan joven y bella mujer- se apresuro a decir Naruto sabiendo de antemano el carácter explosivo de su maestra

-Ya basta de tonterías, por cierto toma ahora te pertenece cachorro más te vale cuidarla entendiste!-dijo Horo lanzándole un paquete envuelto en mantas, Naruto lo atrapo y de inmediato sintió una poderosa energía recorrerlo, quito la manta para observar una preciosa espada de doble hoja color azul celeste en forma de media luna, también noto que en la hoja superior había una especie de inscripción pero no la entendía

-Esta es Tenseiga? Es muy diferente a la anterior-dijo observando la espada y realizando algunos movimientos para probarla-Claro que es diferente cachorro, la espada cambia según el portador que tenga como pasaste la prueba y tomaste los pecados de la antigua generación purificando la espada en el proceso, Tenseiga tomo una apariencia más adecuada para ti es su forma de decir que te reconoce como su amo-Explicó Horo a Naruto poniendo especial atención en la inscripción de la hoja

-ven quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, es respecto a tu entrenamiento-dijo Horo empezando a caminar en dirección a las zonas de entrenamiento con Naruto siguiéndola poniendo a Tenseiga sobre su hombro

-Ahora que tienes a Tenseiga y ya estas recuperado la primera parte de tu entrenamiento término, ahora tienes que marcharte del Bosque-dijo Horo llegando a un árbol muy familiar puesto que era el mismo donde Naruto se había dormido hace cinco años

-Espera que? Por que? si es por lo del apodo de vieja te prometo que ya no lo haré-continuó prometiendo y jurando cosas sin parar haciendo enojar a Horo

-Ya callate no te estoy corriendo, es parte de tu entrenamiento para que obtengas algo que no te puedo enseñar yo-dijo harta de las incoherencias dichas por Naruto

-mmm y esa cosa seria eso vieja-dijo con una actitud totalmente diferente a la que tenia hace solo unos segundos desconcertando a la loba

-Sabes a veces me preocupan esos repentinos cambios de actitud que tienes cachorro-dijo con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su sien-cof cof volviendo a lo importante me refiero a que necesitas experiencia en combate real, así podrás poner a prueba todo lo aprendido con tu entrenamiento y corregirás tus fallas, además no estaría mal que te dieran una que otra paliza te has vuelto algo arrogante-termino de hablar reprochando a Naruto con la mirada

-Vamos vieja soy el mejor, no es arrogancia si es verdad-justo a eso me refiero cachorro, e visto a grandes hombres perecer debido a su arrogancia-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz Horo haciendo a Naruto sentirse mal por causar esa reacción en ella

-Vale vieja tratare de no ser arrogante pero no prometo nada-dijo con una sonrisa contagiando a la loba

-de acuerdo es lo mejor que conseguiré no? Toma esto cambiate, no permitiré que andes por el mundo con esos harapos-dijo entregándole un un conjunto de ropa y obligándolo a cambiarse

Unos minutos después...

Naruto volvía a lado de Horo pero esta vez vistiendo una camisa de manga larga blanca, encima una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de un lobo aullando sentado cercado por dos ramas de laurel entrelazadas entre si, dibujado en la espalda, un pantalón Ambu color negro y unas sandalias estilo Ambu igualmente negras

-Espera vieja, que hago con la Tenseiga no puedo llevarla encima del hombro todo el tiempo, es demasiado llamativa y puede causar problemas-Interrogo Naruto a Horo blandiendo la espada de un lado a otro

-No te preocupes simplemente sostén con firmeza la espada y piensa en que desaparezca-Naruto hizo lo que le indico y comprobó con satisfacción como la espada brillo un segundo y luego desapareció-para volver a invocarla solo grita su nombre con determinación-Naruto asintió a las instrucciones de su Maestra

-Algo más estarás afuera por un año y durante ese tiempo no podrás invocar ni pedir la ayuda de nadie del clan, quiero que te valgas por ti mismo entendiste-el tono en que lo dijo le dejaba en claro que no estaba a discusión

-Bien es mejor que te vayas rápido antes de que los otros se enteren y vengan corriendo a evitar que te vayas-dijo Horo sonriendo al recordar lo apegados que se volvieron los otros lobos a Naruto

-Vale pero despideme de ellos o se sentirán heridos ya sabes lo sensibles que son a veces- Respondió el chico mientras realizaba un ligero corte en su muñeca y derramando unas gotas de sangre en el árbol que comenzó a mostrar runas y envolverlo en una luz blanca

-Recuerda Cachorro tienes un año, al terminar el año yo te buscare y me enseñarás lo que aprendiste y ten cuidado no hagas ninguna locura, como involucrarte en una guerra ENTENDISTE MOCOSO!-Termino de hablar Horo gritando la ultima oración y mirando severamente a su alumno

-Claro no tienes que ponerte así no soy un niño se cuidarme, nos vemos en un año adiós vieja-dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco, dejando a Horo sola en las zonas de entrenamiento

-Nos vemos en un año Cachorro-dijo Horo al vacío para luego darse la vuelta y volver al Bosque junto a su clan...

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste, si tienen dudas o sugerencias comentenlas me ayudan a mejorar la historia**

**También este es el último capitulo corto que haré, a partir del siguiente serán más largos por lo tanto tardaré más en publicarlos**

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7: Respecto a lo del harem tienes razón esta muy tocado el tema y de todas formas no tenia pensado hacerlo harem, lo lamento para quienes esperaban algo así XD y gracias a todos por comentar hasta la próxima...**


	5. El Pais del Hierro

**Naruto no me pertenece es creación de Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**X El País del Hierro X**

**En algún lugar del País de la Hierba:**

Naruto caminaba por el sendero de un bosque con aburrimiento en su mirada, llevaba ya unas semanas en las Naciones elementales y no podría estar más decepcionado...

**Flash Back...**

Cuándo Naruto llegó estuvo un "poco" desorientado y se perdía a cada cinco segundos de empezar a caminar pero gracias a las indicaciones de mala gana de cierto "inquilino" logro ubicarse y llegar a una pequeña ciudad, cuando llego a la ciudad busco alojamiento y se mantuvo ahí algunos días sin hacer mucho en realidad, cuando comenzó a sentirse aburrido busco por la plaza del pueblo algo interesante que hacer y lo encontró había un cartel que ofrecía una fuerte recompensa por la captura o muerte de una banda de Ninjas renegados muy peligrosos de rango B, que asolaba ese territorio y que los Ninjas de las aldeas Shinobis no tenían interés en enfrentarlos ya que supuestamente representaban un gran riesgo y no perderían a varios Ninjas por una ciudad sin importancia, eso si era interesante después de todo podría enfrentarse a Ninjas de alto nivel y como bono conseguiría una fuerte suma de dinero era ganar o ganar

Así que habiendo investigado un poco logro saber el lugar donde la banda se escondía, se encontraban en un campamento situado en el interior de un bosque cercano a la ciudad en la que se alojaba, la verdad no fue muy difícil averiguarlo después de todo no había nadie que les hicieran frente

**Unos Días Después**

Era de noche Naruto se encontraba oculto entre unos árboles, frente a el se encontraba el campamento de los renegados debía admitir que estaba ansioso era su primera batalla real fuera de los bosques de Gaia, aunque sabía que los Ninjas que estaba por enfrentar eran peligrosos, a simple vista no parecían la gran cosa aun así decidió no subestimarlos-(No puedo atacar tan a la ligera, pero tampoco les daré la oportunidad de contraatacar jajajajaja ya se que haré)-pensó Naruto realizando una rápida secuencia de sellos-**Ninpo:Ōkami Kakushi (**Arte Ninja: Lobo Escondido)-De inmediato Naruto desaparecido envuelto en una sombra, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

En el campamento la mayoría los renegados bebían y apostaban entre ellos, solo un pequeño grupo de al rededor de 10 Ninjas patrullaban el perímetro, estos iban a dar una ultima revisión al área para retirarse a descansar cuando uno tras otro de sus compañeros cayeron muertos al suelo sin razón aparente ocasionando que todos se pusieron en guardia

-¡Que demonios pasa!-dijo uno de los Ninjas sorprendido al ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros llenos de heridas y notar con el rabillo del ojo como algo se movió con rapidez entre los árboles-Todos agrupense no rompan la formación-Dijo un hombre alto y corpulento que al parecer era el líder del grupo

fue entonces cuando notaron como una silueta sombría aparecía y desaparecía a su alrededor con velocidad de pronto el líder del grupo cayo muerto, con marcas de garras por todo su cuerpo ya solo quedaban tres de ellos, los Ninjas estaban tan aterrados que se olvidaron de que debían dar la alarma incluso podían jurar que en ocasiones la silueta se asemejaba a un lobo que gruñía mientras este acechaba a sus próximas presas, los hombres trataban de atacar a la silueta pero resultaba inútil esta se desvanecía al contacto y acto seguido uno de ellos caía muerto, parecía que esperaba y se paseaba a su alrededor a propósito confundiéndolos y jugando con ellos de una manera sádica y retorcida, minutos después todos los Ninjas estaban muertos en el suelo con una expresión de horror en sus rostros, inmediatamente después la silueta de un lobo apareció en medio de la masacre para posteriormente desaparecer revelando a Naruto-(Vaya fue mas sencillo de lo que creí, no pensé que este jutsu fuera tan efectivo, seguramente solo eran unos cobardes)-pensó el chico al observar los rostros de los hombres y empezando a caminar al interior del campamento

Dentro del campamento pudo observar al menos veinte Ninjas, sonrió complacido mientras trazaba velozmente sellos de mano e inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, al parecer tendría una batalla entretenida- **Fūton**: **Shinkūha**(Elemento viento: Ola del Vacío)-a continuación disparo una enorme ola de viento cortante de su boca, arrasando con todo lo que tenia delante para cuando los Ninjas se dieron cuenta del ataque ya era tarde puesto que más de la mitad quedaron atrapados por el jutsu, muriendo al instante cuando el efecto del jutsu término Naruto se acercó a los sobrevivientes con toda la calma del mundo mientras estos se levantaban listos para pelear

Cuando Naruto estuvo enfrente a ellos, cinco Ninjas se lanzaron hacia el atacándolo con una combinación de golpes y patadas poco refinadas que esquivo y bloqueo con suma facilidad para de pronto desaparecer en un parpadeó y reaparecer detrás de los Ninjas que cayeron muertos con las gargantas cercenadas

-Vamos chicos esto es lo mejor que los peligrosos Ninjas de rango B pueden hacer, si es así entonces creo que están sobrevalorados y que son solo unos inútiles con una gran reputación-dijo Naruto mientras sacudía su mano que estaba empapada de la sangre de los cinco Ninjas muertos anteriormente

-jajajajaja tienes talento chico lo admito mataste a más de la mitad de mis hombres con solo un jutsu y tu velocidad tampoco es mala, además tienes razón mierdas como ellos no son rivales para Ninjas de alto nivel como tu o como yo-hablo un hombre de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y llevaba unas ropas grises, que a simple vista no parecía diferente a los demás pero emitía un aura de poder que era difícil de ignorar

-Ya veo puedo notar que tu eres el líder de estas basuras y supongo que eres el único Ninja de rango B entre ellos me equivoco?-dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia después de todo ese hombre parecía peligroso

-Estas en lo cierto mi nombre es Kazuki por cierto y puedo ver que no eres un Ninja cualquiera, supongo que viniste a Cazarnos debido a esa estúpida recompensa, sin embargo puedo ver que eres muy fuerte así que te tengo una propuesta muchacho unete a mi y mis hombres con tu habilidad serias mi segundo al mando, te garantizo que ganaras cien veces más con nosotros que lo que tendrás con la recompensa en el hipotético caso que lograras vencerme, así que cuál es tu respuesta?-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba pacientemente a Naruto y se detenía frente suyo con la mano extendida hacia el

-Es tentador debo admitirlo pero no tengo intención de ser compañero de escorias como ustedes, además el dinero no me interesa lo lamento-dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su cabello y mirar de manera desafiante al líder de los Ninjas

-Ah ya veo si esa es tu postura no tiene caso seguir insistiendo-dijo mientras volvía a poner las manos detrás de su espalda- una lástima de verdad, pero como rechazaste mi generosa propuesta debes ¡MORIR!-apenas término de hablar cuando cuatro estacas de piedra salieron del piso y velozmente empalaron a Naruto o eso pareció, hasta que el Naruto que estaba empalado se disperso en una sombra, apareciendo el verdadero unos metros detrás de Kazuki el cual lo miró con sorpresa en los ojos

-jajajaja bravo chico, me sorprendiste con ese jutsu es muy interesante nunca lo había visto supongo que es creación tuya-decía el Ninja mientras aplaudía la rápida reacción de Naruto e inmediatamente se lanzo contra el, comenzando una pelea de taijutsu, la cuál al principio se mostraba muy pareja pero después poco a poco parecía inclinarse a favor de Kazuki

-no puedes ganarme chico, te demostrare como pelea un Ninja de clase B- a continuación le dio una patada en el estomago, mandanlo contra un árbol y realizando un sello de mano tomando una piedra y convirtiéndola en un bastón **Doton**: **Gansetsukon**(Estilo de Tierra: Bastón de piedra) volviendo a atacar con mayor fuerza y velocidad a Naruto, quien apenas esquivo los ataques pero no una patada mandándolo directo al suelo, Kazuki aprovecho esto saltando sobre el dividiendo el bastón en muchas balas de piedra que lanzo sobre Naruto a gran velocidad levantando una gran cortina de humo, sin embargo Kazuki no esperó al ver el resultado y rápidamente trazo sellos a increíble velocidad

-veremos si sobrevives a esto **Doton**: **Gōremu** **no** **Jutsu( **Estilo de Tierra: jutsu de Golem)-de inmediato un gran golem de tierra y roca surgió del suelo atacando con sorpresiva velocidad a un Naruto que apenas había salido de la cortina de humo, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del golem e incrustándolo en el suelo con violencia-al parecer tu velocidad no te salvo esta vez chico-dijo Kazuki al ver como Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie difícilmente con varias heridas graves en todo su cuerpo-sin embargo no te daré descanso, pagaras por tu insolencia **Donton**: **Iwa** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu( **Estilo de Tierra: jutsu Clon de Roca)-inmediatamente veinte clones de roca surgieron del piso y se lanzaron a hacia Naruto el cuál había ya había terminado una rápida secuencia de sellos **Fūton**: **Renkūdan**(Estilo de viento: Balas de viento) aspirando una gran cantidad de aire, en un rápido movimiento libero una serie de poderosas ondas de viento explosivas de su boca que destruyeron a diez clones los cuales se volvieron escombros mientras los restantes lo atacaban con taijutsu, obligándolo a esquivar y defenderse como podía de sus ataques como los del Golem

-tsk maldición, ya me tienes harto esto se acaba aquí-dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a un clon empujándolo hacía los demás, dando un salto se alejo unos metros y poniendo su mano en forma de garra frente a el mientras esta se cubría de poderosos vientos que giraban con violencia-**Fūton**: **Tsume** **no** **Shippu** (Estilo de viento: Garra del Huracán)-a continuación extendió con velocidad su mano hacia el frente liberando un poderoso tornado en forma horizontal, que giraba con violencia destruyendo a los clones restantes y al Golem de piedra con facilidad, haciendo que Kazuki apenas lograra esquivar el ataque el cuál siguió su trayectoria destruyendo todo a su paso, sin embargo Kazuki no perdió oportunidad ejecutando su jutsu-**Doton**: **Doryūsō**(Estilo de Tierra: Lanzas de Roca)-lanzando varias lanzas de roca contra Naruto quien las esquivo haciendo gala de su prodigiosa velocidad

-Vaya te recuperaste bastante rápido, como dije tu velocidad es digna de admiración chico pero no es suficiente-dijo el Ninja apareciendo detrás de Naruto para atacarlo de inmediato con un poderoso golpe que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y trato de bloquear fracasando terriblemente siendo empujado a hacía toda una hilera de arboles, atravesándolos sin problemas hasta incrustarse en una roca

-Ahora te terminare chico, como dije es un desperdicio que usaras tu talento por una causa tan estúpida **Doton**: **Dosekiryū**(Estilo de tierra: Dragón de Tierra)-dijo terminado una rápida secuencia de sellos de mano, lanzando un enorme dragón de tierra sobre Naruto, quien no se pudo mover y recibió el ataque de lleno destruyendo una buena parte del área como consecuencia

- Ah pobre chico en verdad si no hubiera sido tan necio, ahora podría estar vivo lástima que ese talento se desperdicie, oigan recojan los cuerpos es tiempo de mov-ahhhhghg qu...e demonios- el jefe miro hacia su pecho solo para ver como una mano atravesaba el lugar donde debería estar su corazón

-Ya no tengo intención de seguir jugando contigo, debo admitir que en comparación de tus subordinados estas en otro nivel, pero no estas a mi nivel como la mayoría de los Ninjas empleas chakra para aumentar tu velocidad, pero lo haces de una forma tan burda y poco refinada que es muy fácil predecir tus movimientos, acaso creías que podías golpearme con tanta facilidad por lo hábil que eres no me hagas reír, además usas jutsus muy espectaculares que drenan rápidamente tus reservas de chakra y bajas la guardia casi de inmediato después de cada jutsu, quizás si no me hubieras subestimando hubiera sido más divertido pero no fue hací es una lástima viejo-dijo Naruto sacando su mano del Ninja haciendo que este cayera bruscamente al suelo con mucha sangre brotando de su pecho

-Bueno ahora ya que terminé con su líder, les daré dos opciones-decia Naruto levantando dos dedos- número uno: pueden rendirse y venir conmigo voluntariamente lo máximo que tendrán que sufrir es recibir una sentencia y vivir el resto de su vida en prisión y tenemos la número dos: que es..bueno ustedes son listos creo que saben a que me refiero-hablo Naruto a los renegados sobrevivientes quienes no lo pensaron dos veces y se rindieron siendo llevados al pueblo...

**Fin del Flash back**

Después de esa misión aceptó más esperando que al menos alguna le presentara un desafío decente, pero no fue así aun que no podía culpar a los demás después de todo fue entrenado durante cinco años por una loba sicópata y sádica junto a una manada completa de lobos gigantes, unos simples Ninjas por muy hábiles que fueran no tendrían oportunidad contra el, hablando de su "querida" maestra aun recordaba cuando le enseño a usar chakra y conoció a su "inquilino " sin duda fue algo muy interesante

**Flash back inicio...**

Era un día muy común en el bosque de Gaia, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y un Naruto de 11 años corría frenéticamente con dos rocas el doble de grandes que su cuerpo, atadas a su espalda perseguido muy de cerca por cinco lobos de 10 metros en definitiva un día muy común en los bosques de Gaia

-AHAHAHAHHAHA Maldita vieja juro que me vengare algún día por esto-el grito de Naruto llego a los oídos de Horo que solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su aprendiz

-ah enserio que buen espíritu tienes cachorro, pero para gritar juramentos como ese primero debes sobrevivir a mi increíble entrenamiento, creo que es hora de subir un poco el nivel-acto seguido Horo trono los dedos y las rocas que jalaba Naruto crecieron el doble, haciendo que este apenas se pudiera mover siendo derribado y aplastado por los lobos que parecían alegres con la persecución

-lo ves ni siquiera puedes escapar de unos cachorros del clan y así piensas convertirte en Ninja, deja de jugar y sigueme hoy te enseñare a usar chakra-de inmediato Naruto ya se encontraba parado a su lado moviéndose con entusiasmo sin importarle los raspones y heridas que tenia, haciendo que una gota se deslizara por la nuca de Horo

-bueno como ya te había explicado usamos el año pasado para mejorar la patética condición física de tu cuerpo y hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la liberación de tu chakra sin morir en el proceso-mientras Horo continuaba explicándole los riesgos que podría tener liberar su chakra, Naruto le preguntó con curiosidad a su maestra por que tenia que liberar su chakra

-Por que dices? es que no te lo había dicho ya?-como respuesta Naruto simplemente movió la cabeza negándolo-ah entonces es mi error, mira como tu mismo me dijiste y yo comprobé jamas has usado chakra ni te han enseñado nada sobre el, el chakra de una persona debe ser estimulado constantemente desde los cinco años para evitar el deterioro de la red de chakra, si esto no se hace provoca que la persona en cuestión no pueda usarlo el resto de su vida, ese es tu caso cachorro sin embargo para tu buena fortuna yo conozco una forma de liberar tu chakra desgraciadamente no puedo garantizar que funcione, el proceso es muy brusco y podrías morir por esa razón te hice entrenar para que tu cuerpo resista la presión que representa liberar todo tu chakra acumulado por 11 años-termino de explicar Horo dejando a Naruto pensativo

-Tranquilo cachorro aún que no podamos liberar tu chakra no te dejare morir tu solo confía en mi vale-dijo Horo dedicándole una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello

-Ok vamos vieja-dijo Naruto con confianza renovada siguiendo a Horo al interior del bosque, cuando llegaron a una especie de claro Horo le indico a Naruto que se quitara la camisa y cerrara los ojos

-tranquilo cachorro relajate yo haré el resto-una vez que Naruto cerro los ojos Horo colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y la otra en su pecho, a continuación un resplandor sobrenatural de color verde esmeralda la envolvió y de pronto unos círculos de energía aparecieron transformándose en unas runas que giraban entorno a los dos - **¡Kai!**-inmediatamente después un pilar de chakra azul salio disparado del cuerpo de Naruto-AAAAAAHHHHHHH-gritaba Naruto hasta que de pronto el pilar de chakra desapareció y ambos calleron al suelo inconscientes...

**En la mente de Naruto...**

Naruto se despertó en una especie de alcantarillado bastante inusual el piso estaba lleno de agua, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas frente a el se encontraba un gran sendero oscuro como no tenia otra opción decidió seguir el camino pero antes de empezar a caminar un resplandor verde lo sego para luego aparecer Horo que lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Funciono Cachorro pude liberar tu chakra, debiste verlo fue increíble tu poder acumulado superó todas mis expectativas pero el liberarlo me dejo agotada, parece que necesitó recuperar mi condición si el poder de un cachorro me noqueó estoy peor de lo que creí-decia Horo mientras abrazaba a Naruto el cual todavía seguía aturdido por la repentina aparición de su maestra

-Es increíble de verdad funciono, no lo puedo creer por cierto donde estamos?-dijo Naruto ya más tranquilo interrogado a su maestra sobre el extraño lugar donde se encontraban

-No te preocupes esta es tu mente cachorro, cuando quede inconsciente transferí mi conciencia aquí supuse que seria más entretenido que pasar el tiempo que en mi propia mente-mientras hablaba Horo inspeccionaba la mente de Naruto haciendo gestos de desagrado y resignación al ver el estado de la misma

-Bueno para el estado en el que llegaste esta sorprendente bien, sin embargo el daño que has recibido es más que evidente supongo que se debe al maltrato sicológico que sufriste a manos de tu "familia"-cuando Horo menciono a la supuesta familia de Naruto todo el lugar tembló con intensidad por unos segundos, causando que Horo enfocara su mirada hacia la oscuridad en el pasillo frente a ellos

-Cachorro sigueme y no te separes parece que no estamos solos-dijo la loba con una mirada que no supo descifrar, como le indico su maestra la siguió muy de cerca mientras caminaban por el oscuro corredor, aun que era su mente no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante la lúgubre apariencia del lugar

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que frente a ellos apareció una gigantesca jaula de acero y la palabra sello escrita en un papel sobre ella, extrañamente no notaron nada raro proveniente de la jaula salvo su tamaño claro, habiendo comprobado que no había peligro alguno decidieron entrar pero solo dieron un paso cuando una poderosa fuerza los empujó fuera de esta, Naruto y Horo se levantaron de inmediato pero se quedaron paralizados al mirar lo que había delante ellos

Frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de cabello rojo intenso, ojos del mismo color con la pupila rasgada y vestía una especie de yukata naranja con unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias negras, que los miraba con molestia en especial a cierta loba sabia...

-Espera espera eres tu Kurama_chan? vaya quien diría que te volvería a ver en la mente del cachorro, siempre fuiste un idiota pero mira que dejarte sellar es alcanzar un nuevo nivel-mientras Horo seguía burlándose del rey de los bijuus haciendo que este empezara a templar de rabia, en cuanto a Naruto aun estaba en shock al ver a un joven en su mente

-**Cierra el hocico perra callejera a quien crees que te diriges soy el gran kyubi no Yonko el rey de los bijuus, deberías mostrarme más respeto!-**El joven seguía gritando e insultando a Horo quien solo ponía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras miraba a kurama que parecía mas avergonzado que enojado en si

-Esperen que pasa ¿ustedes se conocen? y ¿que es eso de que eres el kyubi? Que yo sepa el kyubi es un zorro de nueve colas gigantesco, no un adolescente de mal carácter así que expliquense!-cuando término de hablar ambos se le quedaron viendo, una con comprensión y el otro con molestia

-ok cachorro lo siento debí explicarlo, bueno en primer lugar este de aquí es el verdadero kyubi la razón por la que no esta usando su forma bestial se debe a que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para que solo su alma fuera sellada en ti, por lo tanto lo despojaron de todo su poder obligándolo a asumir según el una forma indigna de su "grandeza" y como lo conozco es simple cuando yo era joven tenia mucha curiosidad por el mundo Ninja así que me escape del bosque, para explorar el mundo aprendí cosas increíbles y presencie otras horripilantes pero en el camino me encontré con este zorro idiota y debido a un desacuerdo terminamos peleando, debo decir que fue muy difícil causamos mucha destrucción pero al final yo gane, desde entonces no lo he visto creo que lastimé su ego jajajajajajaja-cuando Horo término de hablar Naruto miro al Kyubi como interrogándolo causando que este solo cerrara los ojos con molestia y se dispusiera a hablar

-**En primer lugar mocoso esa perra, solo me venció por que uso un sucio truco**-dijo mientras miraba a Horo con molestia y ella lo miraba con diversión- **Y aunque odie admitirlo ella tiene razón, fui despojado de mi poder cuando ese insecto de Namikaze me sello en ti ha sido verdaderamente difícil recuperar un poco de mi fuerza ahora solo poseo una cola, no soy una amenaza para nadie pero un día lo recuperare todo y haré pagar a esos insectos por lo que me hicieron- **mientras hablaba una cola rojiza emergió de su espalda y se movía amenazante hacía Naruto quien observaba nervioso la cola

-Oye espera las personas de la aldea tampoco me agradan pero no creo que debas matarlas ellos solo se defendían-dijo Naruto tratando de defender a los habitantes de konoha, sin saber muy bien el por que

-**Quien** **hablo de ellos yo me refiero a ese enmascarado bastardo, que me puso en un genjutsu, me controlo para atacar la aldea y me condeno a quedar sellado despojado de mi poder en ti, ya estoy harto de que me usen como un arma y que todos me consideren un monstruo sanguinario, solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo maldición!-** conforme Kurama hablaba apretaba con rabia los puños y bajaba la cabeza en señal de frustración, mientras Naruto lo miraba con lastima

-Kurama-la mención de su nombre hizo que el joven levantara la vista para observar a Naruto pero no pudo descifrar su mirada-Yo soy solo un niño no puedo comprender todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has pasado, tampoco fingiré que lo entiendo quizás soy demasiado ingenuo pero al verte no veo a un monstruo sanguinario que solo busca la destrucción sin sentido, veo a un chico solitario, triste y quebrado que solo busca que lo dejen en paz, así que te prometo que si confías en mi que algún día te sacare de aquí y destruiremos a aquellos que nos atormentaron a ambos, Demuestrale al mundo que no eres un monstruo!-término Naruto dejando asombrado a Kurama que solo atino a balbucear sin sentido

-vamos Kurama, quizá algún día podríamos ser amigos no creés-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer, dejando a Horo y Kurama viéndose fijamente hasta que Horo hablo

-deberías darle una oportunidad, el cachorro no tiene ninguna intención oculta tu lo detectarías además podrías conseguir un verdadero amigo por primera vez en tu vida, se que los humanos te hicieron daño a mi también pero el no es humano al menos en espíritu es mi cachorro, piensalo quieres Kurama_chan quizá nosotros también podamos olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo-dijo Horo mirándolo con ternura para desaparecer en un destello esmeralda, dejando a Kurama pensando en la propuesta de Naruto...

**Flash back Fin...**

Narutonunca recibió una respuesta como tal de Kurama, sin embargo desde ese día Kurama interactuó más con Naruto incluso lo ayudaba con algunas cosas en su entrenamiento, claro que lo hacia ver como si fuera una molestia para el...

Volviendo al tema original estaba muy aburrido debido que ningún Ninja parecía darle un desafío decente, ahora mismo se dirigía al país del Hierro había oído rumores acerca de que los samuráis de ese país eran muy poderosos e incluso los Ninjas de alto nivel no se acercaban al país si podían evitarlo, el poco aprecio que tenían los samuráis por los Ninjas era bien conocido por todos, así que decidió ir a comprobar que tan verdaderos eran esos rumores quizás con suerte encontraría más de un desafío en ese país...

-(**Oye mocoso es enserio quieres ir al país del Hierro, no son muy amables con los Ninjas de ninguna clase)-**Kurama había tratado de persuadir a Naruto de viajar al país del Hierro después de todo el tenia conocimiento de lo poderosos que podían ser los samuráis y el inmenso odió que guardaban hacia todos los Ninjas

-(Tranquilo no creó tener ningún problema, aun si son tan poderosos como dicen los rumores podrían ser el desafío que busco para poner a prueba los limites de mi poder)-Kurama escuchó las palabras del chico y movió la cabeza en forma negativa, a veces Naruto no sabia medir el peligro en el que se metía y era demasiado terco como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que solo se sentó y resignado esperaría a ver en que líos se metería

-(**solo espero ya no existan esos malditos inquisidores por que si es así no tendrás oportunidad mocoso)- **pensó Kurama con seriedad rezando por que Naruto no se topara con esos extremistas, en el pasado cuando había estado sellado en Mito Uzumaki observó a través de sus ojos la crueldad y sadismo del que eran capaces incluso los Senju y los Uchihas temían enfrentarse a ellos, Kurama sabía que a pesar de la supuesta exterminación del grupo aun quedaban algunos ocultos dentro del país del Hierro

**Días después Fronteras del país del Hierro...**

Naruto caminaba oculto por las afueras del país del Hierro, sin embargo este país era diferente a los demás que había visitado, tuvo que entrar por una frontera no custodiada todas las entradas principales estaban fuertemente protegidas por decenas de samuráis, debía admitir que estaban en un nivel completamente diferente comparados con los Ninjas que había enfrentado anteriormente

Naruto seguía ocultó entre los árboles cuando una poderosa cuchilla de chakra fue disparada directo hacia su posición, el apenas logró esquivarla pero la cuchilla arrasó con todo a su paso hasta disolverse unos metros adelante, Naruto se recupero de inmediato y buscó a su atacante

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, tengo entendido que los samuráis atacan de frente es una cuestión de honor no es así?-Naruto hablo confiado por fuera, pero por dentro era distinto ese ataque fue muy poderoso además ni siquiera detecto la presencia de su atacante

-es curioso que una basura como tu sepa algo de nuestro código de honor, pero esa regla no se aplica a los de tu clase puesto que carecen de cualquier honor-una fría voz se escucho a le espalda de Naruto que por poco esquivo una estocada que casi le rebana el rostro dando un gran salto se alejo y se puso en guardia, frente a el se encontraba un joven de su misma edad quizás un poco mayor tenia el cabello negro algo largo alborotado hacia abajo, de ojos azules y vestía una yukata negra con bordes plateados junto a unos pantalones negros y sandalias de combate

-Oye a que se debe tanta agresión, estoy seguro de que no hecho nada malo o que los ofenda-decia Naruto mientras discretamente deslizaba un kunai por la manga de su mano derecha y observaba los movimientos de su oponente

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones escoria, ahora morirás por profanar esta tierra sagrada con tu inmunda presencia-dijo el chico para de inmediato aparecer a unos centímetros de Naruto atacándolo con una velocidad y ferocidad increíbles y obligando a Naruto a ponerse a la defensiva, Naruto apenas bloqueaba las estocadas del samurái incluso algunas lo habían alcanzado, de pronto el samurái golpeo a Naruto en el rostro aturdiéndolo unos segundos cosa que aprovecho para poner su espada aun costado suyo a la altura de la cintura

-Desaparece de este mundo escoria **Issen (**Destello)-acto seguido desenvainó su espada liberando una poderosa cuchilla de chakra incluso más grande que la anterior dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra Naruto, quien de inmediato se puso de pie y término rápidamente una secuencia de sellos-**Fūton**: **Shinkūha**(Elemento viento: Ola del Vacío)-ambas técnicas chocaron creando una poderosa explosión que levanto una cortina de polvo, cuando esta se despejo se podía observar un gran cráter donde habían chocado ambas técnicas

-Clack, Clack,Clack el ruido de metal chocando contra metal llenaba el lugar a pesar de la explosión ninguno cedió terreno y continuaron peleando, aun que a diferencia de la primera vez la batalla parecía más pareja e incluso se inclinaba a favor de Naruto, que en un descuido por parte del Samurái le dio una patada lanzándolo lejos, realizando un sello acumulo chakra en su mano derecha y lo libero de golpe contra su oponente

-**Fūton: Reppūshō(**Estilo de viento: Palma de Viento Violento)-Naruto lanzo una poderosa corriente de viento comprimido destruyendo todo a su paso y dando de lleno al samurái-ya estoy harto de ti, terminare con este estúpido juego de una vez por todas-dijo Naruto mientras liberaba una enorme cantidad de chakra y empezaba a trazar varios sellos de mano a increíble velocidad

-ahgagah, tienes razón este juego ya duro demasiado pero admito que fue entretenido-dijo el samurái que se había levantado de los escombros del suelo con varios cortes y raspones en todo su cuerpo y escupiendo sangre mientras una aura blanca de la cuál se desprendían pequeños rayos lo envolvía y volviendo a envainar su katana se preparo para atacar con todo su poder

- **Fūton**:**Fuiryuu**/**Byakko- **ambos se prepararon para lanzar su máxima técnica contra el otro, de pronto un hombre apareció entre los dos, desenvainó su espada con velocidad lanzado una cuchilla de chakra muy poderosa arrojándolos a ambos varios metros por el aire-Kaito que se supone que haces-hablo un hombre mayor de alrededor de 40 años de cabello color verde oscuro largo, ojos negros y vestía una versión modificada de la armadura de samurái estándar portando solo las hombreras y el pecho más ligero de lo normal, con un kanji escrito en la hombrera derecha

-sh...shun_sama que hace aquí-dijo con nerviosismo el samurái ahora conocido como Kaito levantándose enseguida a pesar de estar herido e ignorando por completo a Naruto que también se había levantado y discretamente trazaba sellos con su mano derecha preparándose para pelear en caso que le atacaran lo dos

-Que hago aquí dices al parecer detener una estupidez, que rayos pretendías al causar semejante alboroto-entonces el hombre comenzó a regañar al chico que solo bajaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento-(maldición use mucho chakra para realizar mi jutsu y ese tipo llega a tirar todo el esfuerzo a la basura, las heridas que tengo no son nada grave pero ese sujeto es más poderoso de lo que parece si ambos me atacan al mismo tiempo estaré en problemas)-de pronto el hombre se centro en Naruto quien se tenso al recibir la atención del samurái, preparándose para atacar o defenderse según fuera el caso, el samurái se acerco a Naruto y contrarió a lo que espero el se inclino ligeramente sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Disculpa el recibimiento tan hostil de mi aprendiz, mi nombre es Kamishiro Shun soy capitán del escuadrón fronterizo y ese chico con el que peleabas es mi aprendiz Kaito Fujimoto, por favor acepta mis más sinceras disculpas y si eres tan amable de seguirme te llevare a la ciudad más cercana en condición de invitado debido al malentendido, aun que también no debiste entrar ilegalmente pero puedo entender que quisieras pasar desapercibido-dijo el hombre ahora conocido como Shun iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su aprendiz- pero Shun_sama es un extranjero y peor a un es un Ninja, deberíamos matarlo o expulsarlo no invitarlo a nuestro país-dijo el chico exaltado por la forma tan amigable que su maestro hablaba con el Ninja

-¡Silencio! Kaito ese tipo de pensamientos es lo que nos llevó a aislarnos del resto del mundo en primer lugar, eres un samurái Kaito y debes actuar como tal aun cuando tu iniciaste el combate, este joven dio una excelente pelea, yo observe sus movimientos y aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades de atacarte por la espalda pero no lo hizo prefirió hacerte frente con honor es un oponente digno de respecto y si yo no los hubiera detenido el resultado hubiera sido impredecible y que si es un Ninja no debemos dejar que los rencores pasados envenenen nuestro futuro-dijo Shun a su aprendiz quien no pudo negar las palabras de su maestro y solo gruño resignado, mientras Naruto observaba extrañado la escena frente a el...

-Ahora joven te importaría decirme tu nombre-dijo Shun pero mirando que Naruto aun se mostraba desconfiado, decidio hacer algo para relajarlo-Tranquilo no soy tu enemigo si esto te tranquiliza dejare mi katana en el suelo-dijo mientras dejaba su espada en el suelo lentamente y notando como Naruto se relajo un poco, Naruto lo observo durante unos segundos en silencio, indeciso sobre si el hombre frente a el solo estaba actuando para tenderle una trampa o decía la verdad así que para no alargar la situación decidió aceptar la propuesta del samurái

-De acuerdo acepto su oferta Shun_san y mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Yagami un gusto conocerlo-dijo Naruto presentándose mientras se inclinaba ligeramente acto que fue correspondido por Shun e igualmente aun que de mala gana por su aprendiz Kaito

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo la ciudad más cercana esta un día de camino y pronto sera de noche, las fronteras son muy peligrosas cuando cae el sol incluso para nosotros los samuráis, así que es mejor apresurarnos-dijo Shun muy serio empezando a caminar en dirección a la ciudad, seguido de su aprendiz quien a diferencia de su maestro se notaba nervioso mientras sostenía con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana

-Claro pero no creo que las bestias del bosque sean un problema-dijo Naruto siguiendo a los samuráis de cerca-No son las bestias lo que me preocupa, en estos bosques se ocultan samuráis del antiguo régimen se podrían decir que son extremistas en lo que se refiere a los Ninjas como tu, ellos piensan que deberíamos volver al antiguo régimen y que deberíamos asesinar a todos los extranjeros para conservar el país puro, últimamente han salido de las sombras y causan destrucción, miedo y masacran a todos los que se les opongan en las ciudades cercanas a la capital es por esa razón que hay tantos guardias en las entradas principales, debes mantenerte alerta aun que sean menos que nosotros son muy poderosos, y no dudaran en atacarte sin previo aviso-dijo Shun con una mirada de rabia pura en sus ojos, haciendo que Naruto siguiera su concejo y se pusiera en guardia

**Un día después ciudad de Midgar País del Hierro...**

Naruto seguía a Shun y a Kaito dentro de la ciudad, sin embargo no era como se imaginaba toda la ciudad se encontraba amurallada con barricadas y decenas de samuráis sin sus armaduras heridos y vendados por todo el cuerpo, solo unos cuantos se encontraban en pie haciendo guardia sin embargo se notaban cansados, cuando estos se dieron cuenta que era un Ninja sus miradas cambiaron a unas de odio y repulsión, no le quitaron la vista de encima en todo el camino al centro de la ciudad

-Kaito busca a takeshi dile que necesitó los informes de los últimos movimientos de los rebeldes y que me vea en una hora en el cuartel-dijo Shun a su aprendiz quien dudo por un momento el dejar a su maestro con un Ninja pero después de unos segundos se retiro a cumplir la petición de su maestro

-Veo que estas un poco incómodo Naruto no te preocupes mientras estés conmigo no intentaran hacer nada-dijo Shun al observar que Naruto se movía nervioso debido a las miradas que le daban sus subordinados

-Yo pensaba que solo tu aprendiz pensaba de esa manera, pero puedo notar que muchos samuráis piensan igual me sorprende que no se unieran a esos rebeldes que mencionaste-dijo Naruto viendo que Shun se ponía serio y empezaba a hablar

-Es verdad que la mayoría de los samuráis aquí no tienen mucho aprecio por los Ninjas, pero te pido que por favor que no te atrevas a comparar a mis camaradas con esos desgraciados asesinos, veras los rebeldes han existido desde el cambio de régimen pero por muchos años no fueron más que un pequeño grupo que ocasionan algunos disturbios de ves en cuando, sin embargo hace 17 años el daimiyo de nuestro país junto con nuestro jefe militar decidieron que deberíamos abrir las fronteras a los países colindantes para mejorar nuestra relación con el exterior y mejorar la economía del país, al principio todo iba bien el comercio enriqueció enormemente al país sin embargo ninjas renegados de todos lados vieron esto como una oportunidad única lograron colarse dentro del país, antes de darnos cuenta ya habían destruido muchas ciudades causando masacres donde quiera que pasaran, asesinaron a miles de personas y violaron a incontables mujeres, por supuesto logramos erradicarlos pero el daño ya estaba hecho, debido a ese incidente el odio de muchos samuráis contra los Ninjas aumento enormemente y los rebeldes usaron eso a su favor incrementando sus filas de unas decenas a miles en pocos meses, desde entonces empezó una guerra civil en el país aun que por obvias razones nadie fuera del país sabe de ella y respecto a Kaito el tiene sus propias razones para odiar a los Ninjas que no me corresponden a mi decírtelas pero creeme el es un buen chico, estoy seguro que si superan sus diferencias se volverán amigos-cuando Shun término de hablar le indico a Naruto donde podía quedarse y después se despidió dejando a Naruto solo, pensando en la dura situación que enfrentaba no solo el país si no también su gente ahora entendía un poco mejor el por que los samuráis tenían tanto odió hacia los Ninjas...

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo originalmente iba a hacer más largo pero no conté con tanto tiempo libre como pensé, espero que les haya gustado como ya es costumbre si tienen dudas o sugerencias comentenlas me ayudaran a mejorar la historia y gracias por los comentarios hasta la próxima...**


End file.
